Infected Chilla
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: When Chill gets infected, goes to Manhattan, and brings home a certain someone, all hell breaks loose in Happy Tree Town. Two enemies destroy the town, one Esper gets scared and hides, and everyone suffers because of her.
1. Going More Crazy

**Okay. I know I have two other stories that still aren't complete, and I'm breaking a promise I made myself, but this idea won't leave! And music isn't helping. Anyways, you guys already know the OCs and I. If you don't go look at them. I'm going to be infected, because... well, who else in Happy Tree Town would have a copy of the virus? Anyways, hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry for putting my other stories on hold for this one. Hopefully it won't be long.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Grim walked down the street, a cardboard box in her paws.

"Hey, Grim. Need a hand?" Aki Lu asked, walking by her friend.

"Nah. I think I go this." she replied, smiling at her. The tree friend smiled back, and left her side. As the fire panda rounded the corner, someone crashed into her, the tubes in the box crashing down on the two. Grim raised her arms, as the glass ripped her fur and flesh.

"CHILL!" she screamed, looking at the snow mouse that was bleeding.

"Grim! This hurts! It stings!" she whined, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"God. I'm so glad this town is cursed. Come on. I'll take you home, and get you cleaned up." she said, helping her friend onto her feet, and walking her down the street.

"Grim?" Chill spoke, looking at the panda. "What was in that box?"

"Something that I had to be careful with." she sighed, putting her head down.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"Chill, would just hold still!" Grim hissed, trying to calm her friend down.

"But it hurts!" she said, tears in her eyes. Sighing, she nodded her head, understanding the Chilla's pain.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I gotta clean up your wounds, or else you'll be in more pain." she explained, dabbing some more medication on the wounds. She tried to keep up, as Chill flinched everytime she put the cloth on an open wound.

"Are we almost done?" she asked, looking at her friend, who nodded.

"Yes. You're all done," she replied, putting everything away. "You just need to be more careful, Chill."

"I will!" she said happily, as she jumped down from the table she was sitting on. Grim sighed, and followed her friend out of the house.

"Now, I gotta go take care of something. I can trust you'll stay out of trouble, right?" she asked, looking at the hyper girl.

"Of course! Bye Grim!" she said, skipping down the street.

"I fear my future life in this town." she sighed, going back to where the box was.

The box and broken glass was still there, as an odd liquid laid on the ground. Grim sighed, and knelt down. She grabbed the broken glass carefully, and put it in the box. Once she was done, she looked at the what was left.

"Me and the chemicals I get from Sniffles." she mumbled to herself, shaking her head.

**One Hour Later**

Chill roamed around town, a smile on her face.

"Chill? What happened to you?" Flame spoke, running up to her.

"Oh! Hi Flame! Grim did this!" she replied, a smile on her.

"Why are you smiling when she hurt you?" he asked.

"No! Grim didn't DO this. I bumped into her, and she was carrying glass, and it broke, cutting me." she explained, the smile still there.

"Okay. Now I get it," he said, sighing a little. "You really need to watch where you're going, Chill. It's dangerous here."

"You always say that! It's not dangerous here!" she hissed, walking away. Flame shrugged, and went on his own way. _I need to stop trying. I'll never get through to her._ He thought, making his way into the Cafe.

Chill looked around, her eyes admiring everyone. They all seemed happy. _I knew this place was okay!_ She thought, smiling to herself. As she crossed the street, the sound of screamed was heard. She looked over, and seen Mole driving towards her. Before she could try to run across the street, the truck slammed into her. Everyone who saw it screamed in horror, as the Chilla laid in the street, surrounded by a puddle of her blood.

"CHILL!" Aki Lu screamed, as she ran to the motionless body.

"What happened?" Grim asked, slowing down to a stop.

"Mole hit her wit a truck!" she replied, tears streaming down her cheeks. Before the Sakunam could say anything else, Chill opened her eyes.

"W-what happened?" she asked weakly, sitting up, and rubbing her head.

"Y... you're alive?" Grim said in shock.

"Of course! I'm talking to you, aren't I?" she replied, smiling. She stared at her in amazement, before switching her vision for a short moment. She then stood up, and started to swear under her breath.

"What's wrong, Grim?" Aki Lu asked, looking up at her.

"She's like me." she told the tree kangaroo.

"How?" she asked.

"Infizierte." she said, putting her head down.

"What?" Chill asked.

"Just... just go home Chill, and rest." she demanded, looking down at the Chilla, who was now smiling.

"OKAY!" she said happily, jumping up.

"Well. No more secret from her." Aki Lu said quietly, as Chill landed on the ground, pushing both girls off their feet.

"WOW!" the Chilla said in amazement. "Did you see that? I'm like you, Grim!"

"Yeah. Great." she hissed, getting up. Before she could say another word, Chill ran off at top speed, her feet leaving tiny creators behind.

"CHILL! YOU GOTTA BE CAREFUL!" Grim screamed, running after her.

"BUT IT'S FUN!" she called back, jumping onto a rooftop, and running across them. The Sakunam tried to keep up, but she finally stopped running, our of breath.

"I give up." she said quietly.

**Near Sniffles House**

Sniffles stood outside, a wrench in his hand. He stared at the machine that was in front of him, before smiling, and nodding his head.

"Finally. It's complete." he spoke to himself, as he pressed a button.

"HI SNIFFLES!" Chill screamed, scaring the anteater. He bumped into lever, showing a picture of a world that was gray, and on fire, as people ran around screaming their heads off. Before Sniffles could say anything, the Chilla jumped into the portal.

"CHILL!" Sniffles screeched, trying to grab her tail. He was too late, as she disappeared from his sight.

"Oh this is bad! This is really bad!" he said, pacing around, trying to think of what to do.

**Manhattan, New York**

Chill swam to the top of the water, her lungs begging for air. She finally made it, and smiled.

"Finally. Air." she said in relief. She jumped out of the water, like she had seen Grim do before, and landed safely on the cracked cement. She looked at herself, wondering what had happened.

"W-where's my tail?" she said in worry. Her tail was gone, so was her fur. She took off her mittens, and looked at what were now hands. _What happened to my paws and fur?_ She wondered, admiring her flesh. She started to run, and went up a building. When she made it to the top, she sat down, her head in her hands.

"What happened to me?" she asked herself quietly, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Hey. What are you doing up here?" a low voice spoke. Chill didn't reply. She just kept her face hidden from the man.

"Well?" he said, gritting his teeth.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Wow... That. SUCKED! Oh well. I'm to lazy to change it. GOODBYE EVERYONE, AND SEE YOU LATER!**

**Chill in Human Form:**

**Hair: Short whitish blond hair**

**Eye Color: Black**

**Clothing: Blue jacket, pink mittens, pink shoes, and no ear muffs**

**She has no tail or fur, only flesh. **


	2. Getting Home

**Hey guys! It's fucking hot outside, and my house isn't any cooler. So, here's a chapter to make me happy... and I might update later on today, depending on how I feel.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"N-nothing. I'm s-sorry." Chill answered, still hiding her face from the person. She heard him crouch down.

"Look. Either get out of here, or die. If you stay up here, a hunter's going to get you." he told her. She hesitated, before looking at him. His ice blue eyes scared her, making her hide her face once more. The next thing she heard, was a screech she had never heard before. Then, the man grabbed her arm, and jumped off the rooftop.

"Get moving." he hissed, pushing her. She ran off, and once in a while, looked behind her. He was still following her.

Soon, Chill stopped by the water, the same place she had arrived. The same pinkish white circle floated around blow the water, everyone around them not having a care in the world for it. She looked at the man, who was now killing the beast the was chasing them. It soon fell to the ground, motionless.

"Come on!" she said, pointing to the water. He looked at it, before shaking his head.

"No. I'm not going with you." he told her. She stood there for a moment, before grabbing his arm, and throwing him in the water. She heard him swear, before splashing in it, never returning to the surface. Chill soon followed, hoping they would be back in Happy Tree Town.

**Sniffles's House**

The anteater stood near the machine, still thinking. _What am I going to tell Grim? She's going to kill me!_ He thought, still pacing back and forth. Before he knew it, someone landed on top of him.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he screamed, pushing the person off. He looked at them, only to see an aqua blue jackal. The animal stood up, looking around confused. He then looked at Sniffles, and in a flash, the anteater was sliced in half. He turned his attention to the portal, and saw Chill jump out, landing on the grass. She looked at Sniffles in horror, before looking up at the jackal.

"Why did you do that?" she asked quietly, her body shaking a little. He only shrugged, and looked around once more.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Happy Tree Town. You haven't heard of it?" she replied, standing up. He only shook his head, making her smile.

"Hey Chill! Who's this?" Aki Lu spoke, walking up to her friend.

"I don't know." she replied, smiling at her.

"You don't know?" she repeated, looking at him. "Then why he is here?"

"Because I pushed him in the portal!" she told her. The tree kangaroo sighed, and shook her head, before looking at the jackal.

"I'm Aki Lu, and this is Chill. Who are you?" she spoke, holding out her paw to him.

"Alex." he replied, now even moving. She soon put her hand down, and smiled at his reply.

"Would you like us to show you around?" she asked, her smile still there. Alex only shook his head, before looking at the portal that was now gone.

"I can find my way around." he said quietly, turning his heels, and walking off.

"Where did you find him?" she asked, looking back at her friend.

"I don't know." Chill replied, smiling. Aki Lu sighed, and shook her head once more.

**Little Cafe (11:00 P.M.)**

Alex walked through the doors of a small building, looking around. Animals around him were swaying back and forth, as some slurred their conversation. He knew they were drunk. He had seen a bar next to this place. He looked behind the counter. A fire fox, mint green army bear, snow fox, and fire panda stood there, watching the animals. Both foxes glared at each other, though they were a good distance apart.

"I'm trying to look at something motherfucker!" the fire panda shouted, glaring at the yellow rabbit in front of her.

"I am a paying customer!" he said, laughing a little.

"And we don't give a fuck." the bear replied, as he turned his attention to the other male. Alex stood there for a moment, before walking towards the door.

"Hey jackal! You don't have to leave. We don't bite!" the fire fox called after him, an innocent smile on his face.

"You don't bite, but you burn things." the snow fox mumbled, glaring at him.  
"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" he shouted, grabbing the other fox, and slamming his face in the french fryer. Everyone heard a muffles scream of pain, before the snow fox went limp.

"Yeah. That's a good way of showing the newcomer we mean no harm." the fire panda spoke, looking at her friend, who only shrugged.

"It's Happy Tree Town. He'll see someone dying before he goes to sleep." he replied, looking over at him.

"I just wanted to know if there was a place I could stay for a while." he told them. The army bear nodded his head.

"There's a motel a block down. You can stay there." he replied. Alex nodded, and started to leave.

"I fix the lights!" the shadow wolf spoke, walking into the Cafe. He looked back at her.

"Lumpy called earlier. He paid the bill online. You didn't do shit!" the fire panda told her friend.

"But I fixed them," she said quietly, and watched as her friends laughed. "That's the last time I do anything for this place again."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Well... sorry it was short, but I ran out of ideas. If you're reading this, and you have an idea and want to share it, go for it. Tell me. **

**Now, I go off to draw my OCs. BYE! t(^.^t) **


	3. Befriending at a Party

**Grim: Hey everyone. I'm dying from the heat, and I'm going insane! WOOHOO! Also, Rose Red is on hold until I get an idea for it. Sorry. Oh, also the newest OCs will be in this. Look at them on my profile to find them.**

** Xena, Rawr, and Shatter: WOOT! At least I know I'm not the only one who saw an episode of that. Now I fell happy. :)**

**Alex:*says it in sadness* Aw, what? You don't like me? :(**

**Grim: Dude. You're worse than Evil. I'm not surprised they don't like you.**

**Alex: Shut the hell up.**

**Grim: Make me.**

**Alex: *punches Grim***

**Grim: *from the floor* Oh you whore. *kicks him***

**ENJOY YOUR READING PLEASURS! (or however you spell it) **

As the sky turned to dusk, animals went inside their homes. The tree friends were enjoying the day, some talking about something. Grim had confronted Alex earlier, and somehow befriended him, also making a deal.

While Grim was trying to get on Alex's good side, Chill was roaming the town, wondering if she was going to be yelled at by the Sakunam.

"Chill! There you are!" Flame spoke, running up to his friend.

"Oh. Hey Flame. What's up?" Chill greeted, smiling at him.

"Same shit different day. Anyways, why didn't you stop by the Cafe earlier? You always come for a smoothie or something." he asked, giving is friend a worried look. It wasn't like Chill to not stop by the Cafe, and get a cold drink. She had done it ever since she moved to Happy Tree Town.

"I don't know. I'm just feeling that great." she sighed, putting her head down. Flame put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know! I'm just not in the mood to eat or drink! I'm kinda scared." she told him, her voice quiet. Flame gave her a hug.

"Don't worry. I can take you to the hospital or something like that, and they'll check you out." he offered, only making her whimper.

"BUT THE DOCTOR'S SCARY!" she screamed, catching the Mozzy off guard.

"Chill! It's okay! The doctor's probably Sniffles. You know Sniffles!" he spoke, trying to calm her down, but it was too late. She was already backing up.

"NO! THEY'RE SCARY!" she screamed, running away at impossible speed.

"Great." Flame said quietly, putting his head down and shaking it.

As Chill ran through the streets of Happy Tree Town, she couldn't see the person who was in front of her, crashing into them.

"CHILL! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS RUN INTO ME!" Grim screeched, glaring at the Esper in front of her.

"Sorry Grim, but Flame was saying he was going to take me to the hospital!" she told her. Grim laughed a little.

"Maybe you SHOULD go there." she replied, as she stood up. "Just stay out of trouble."

"Okay Grim." she replied quietly, watching as the Sakunam jumped onto a roof, and ran away. _I wish she wasn't mad._ She thought, putting her head down, and walking away. Chill hated to be yelled at by her friends.

**A Few Blocks Away**

"You work for the Russians?" Hunter asked, looking at Alex, a little bit of fear in his eyes.

"NO DAMMIT! I DON'T FUCKING WORK WITH RUSSIANS!" he shouted, gritting his teeth at the bloodhound.

"You from Russia?" he asked, now against a wall. Without a second thought, Alex punched the animal, his fist going straight through his skull with ease. Hunter soon fell to the ground, his lifeless body just laying there.

"Alex?" a voice said. The jackal looked at the other animal, only seeing Grim.

"What?" he spoke, his voice filled with innocence.

"Did you kill him?" she asked, pointing to the dead bloodhound.

"Yes." he told her, like nothing was wrong with that.

"Okay. I'm going to blame the Russian questions he always asks the newcomers." she said, walking away. Alex shrugged, and went his own way.

**Hours Later**

"NO! I DON'T LIKE DRESSES!" Grim screamed, as Flaky, Petunia, and Giggles pulled her towards the mall.

"Come on, Grim! You'll have fun!" Flaky told her, a smile on her face.

"YOU LIE!" she hissed, backing up a little more.

"Grim, you're going to a party! At least TRY to dress nice." Giggles told her. The Sakunam glaring at the other female.

"It's not like anyone's getting married." she spoke, gritting her teeth. _If Flaky wasn't here, I would kill these two bitches._ She thought, pulling back more.

"Grim, please cooperate with us. I promise it will go fast." Flaky begged, giving her friend puppy dog eyes. Grim hesitated, before sighing, and giving up.

"Fine." she sighed, walking with the other three girls.

**Inside Macy's**

Grim stood in the changing room, her arms crossed across her chest.

"This is stupid!" she hissed, as Flaky stood outside of the door.

"Don't worry grim. I promise you'll have fun!" she replied, smiling. The Sakunam laughed a little, wondering if she was lying.

"Okay! I got one!" Petunia spoke, throwing the dress over the door.

"God, I hate you guys." she said quietly, as she changed her clothes. Soon, she came out. The dress she wore, was a black dress with red flames on it.

"Oh! You look so cute!" Giggles squealed, jumping up and down as she saw the girl.

"Find this in a t-shirt, and I might like it." she replied, not amused.

"Come on Grim, you look nice." Petunia spoke, smiling at the Sakunam.

"I HATE dresses." she growled, glaring down at the dress.

"Lets go find you another one." Flaky spoke, leaving with the other girls, as Grim went back into the changing room.

"Hey Grim! I found you a sexy one! Try it on!" Giggles said, tossing the dress over the door, and running out.

"Really? They're giving me things whores would wear." she sighed, putting the dress on. She looked in the mirror. A hot pink dress, with a rose around the middle, and hearts on the bottom. She shook her head, and tried to get it off, but it was stuck. Getting angry, Grim started to claw at the dress, watching as the fabric fell to the ground. She then changed into her normal clothes, and smiled to herself.

"GRIM! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Petunia screamed, looking at the hot pink material on the floor.

"What? I couldn't get it off." she told them.

"Do you know how much that dress cost!" Giggles screeched.

"No." she replied.

"It was five hundred dollars, Grim. FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS!" she screamed.

"Not my problem." she said quietly, looking at the ground.

"Here. I think you'll like this one." Flaky said, handing her another dress.

"This is the LAST dress I'm trying on, until I decide I'm going looking like this." she hissed, grabbing the dress, and slamming the door shut.

A few minutes later, Grim came out of the room. She was wearing a black dress with a red skull on the chest, and fire at the bottom.

"Wow. You look nice." Giggles spoke, smiling at her.

"I like it." Petunia said, admiring the dress.

"You look nice in a dress, Grim!" Flaky added, smiling at her friend.

"Yeah yeah. Just get this thing paid for, and get it off of me." she hissed.

"What about shoes?" Petunia asked, looking at Grim's combat boots. She looked back at them.

"No! No way! I'm not wearing heels or any shit like that!" she spoke, backing away.

"You'll like it." she replied, pushing the Sakunam back into the changing room.

"I HATE YOU GUYS!" she hissed, changing into her normal clothes.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Alex walked around town a little more, watching as everyone rushed around.

"Hey Alex! There you are!" Aki Lu said, running up to him. "Aren't you going to Cuddles party?"

"No." he simply said, trying to go around her.

"Why not? Everyone's going!" she told him, a smile on her face.

"That's just it. I don't like being around people." he explained, glaring at her.

"Come on. You'll have fun." she replied, her smile growing bigger.

"No. I'm not going. Leave me alone." he hissed.

"Please Alex. I'm not going to leave you alone until you agree. Besides, you if get angry, you can kill everyone there." she begged, holding onto his arm. He quickly ripped his arm away from her grip.

"Fine! I'll go! Just get the fuck away from me!" he yelled, pushing her. The tree kangaroo smiled, and gave him the address to Cuddles house. She then skipped away happily, as Alex looked at the piece of paper. _Can't wait to kill._ He thought, throwing the paper to the ground, and walking away.

**Flaky's House**

"Hey! Watch it!" Grim screamed, kicking Petunia.

"Ow! Grim, hold still! We're trying to help you." Giggles spoke, brushing her hair some more.

"Why! You guys hurt!" she told them, as the pink chipmunk hit another knot. Without warning, she hit her, and watched as she fell to the ground.

"GRIM!" she screamed, wiping the blood away from the corner of her mouth.

"It's a normal reaction." she replied, looking down at her.

"Just hold still, Grim. I'm almost done." Flaky said quietly, brushing her hair a little more. Once she was done, she grabbed a black headband with flames on it, and put it in her hair.

"I think you should die your hair black." Petunia said, looking at the Sakunam in the mirror.

"I don't know. Maybe later on in life." she replied, admiring her blackish red hair. It had no knots in it, allowing her wavy hair to show.

"I look weird." Grim said quietly, putting her head down.

"You look nice. You've just never seen yourself like this." Giggles said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just get ready. I'll wait outside." she replied, leaving the bathroom.

**Three Hours Later**

The other three girls came out, all of them looking nice. Flaky wore a red dress, with hearts all over it. Her quills were brushed, and there was no dandruff in it. She had on a heart necklace, and matching flats. Giggles wore a blue dress with a rose on the side, black heels, and rose earrings. Petunia wore a purple dress, with flowers all over it. Her once pink flower in her hair was now purple, matching her dress, as she wore purple heels.

"You guys ready?" Grim asked, looking at them.

"Yes, we are." Giggles replied, as she left the house with everyone else.

**Cuddles's House**

Most of the tree friends were there, some of them dressed up, the others dressed in their everyday clothes.

"Hey Cuddles. Have you seen Flaky?" Flippy asked, tapping his friend's shoulder.

"Uh... OH! THERE SHE IS!" he replied, pointing to the now opening gate. The army bear looked over, and smile once he saw the red porcupine.

"Thanks man." he said, quickly making his way over to her.

"Hey Flippy! There you are!" Flaky said, throwing her arms around him, and giving him a kiss.

"I'm glad I found you, Flaky. And Grim. You look... different." he spoke, admiring her dress.

"One word, and I'm cutting you up." she hissed, pressing her now bladed arm dangerously hard to his throat.

"Okay okay! I get it!" he replied, backing up. Flaky smiled, and gently lowered her arms blade.

"Grim, please calm down." she said quietly, looking at her. The Sakunam sighed, and changed her arm back to normal.

"Fine." she hissed, crossing her arms. Soon, the other girls were gone, leaving Grim all alone. She walked over to a little shed Cuddles had built a few years ago, and leaned against it. She looked down at her dress, immediately getting sick. _I do NOT belong in a dress. _She thought.

"Ooo Grim! I love your dress!" Chill squealed, running up to her friend.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'm hating life right now." she sighed, putting her head down.

"Aw. What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" she asked.

"No. Not really. I HATE wearing dresses. They suck!" she replied, glaring at her. Chill smiled, and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry. You'll have LOTS of fun! It's a party after all." she told her, walking off to go dance with Nutty. _Yeah. Liar._ She thought, crossing her arms. Looking around, she saw most of the couples dancing, while the other friends were either getting something to snack on, or talking. She smiled once she saw Hunter and Star dancing together. Once the bloodhound saw his friend, he gave her a thumbs up.

"At least he's having fun." she said quietly, looking up at the dusk sky.

"Yo Star! Make it night!" someone yelled. The fennec fox hesitated, before smiling.

"Fine. Only this one time." she replied. With a wave of her hand, the sky turn to night, allowing the stars and moon to come out. Everyone cheered as they saw the night sky, and continued to party.

"I never thought I'd see you at a party." Yumi spoke, looking at Evil. He only shrugged.

"Doing something different I guess. Besides, Flippy dragged me here." he replied, leaning against the snack table.

"Well, it's always nice to try new things sometimes." she said quietly, smiling at him. He shrugged once more, and pushed off the snack table.

"Whatever. I can tell you one thing though, I'm not playing any drunk parties they throw. I spend too much time with drunks." he sighed, Yumi smiled.

"Yet we get paid for it." she told him, pushing him playfully.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean they have to come in there all drunk." he hissed. She laughed, knowing he was right.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Alex stood outside of Cuddles's backyard, getting sick by the moment as he heard the music blasting. Hesitating, he pushed open the gate, and walked in. He saw everyone dancing, and having fun. He looked at everyone, but stopped at a certain female. _Is that Grim?_ He wondered, looking at her. He was shocked once she raised her head, looking up at the stars.

"Grim?" he spoke, walking up to her.

"Dude. Kill me. Put me out of my misery!" she begged, looking at him with sad filled eyes.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm in this... THING!" she told him, looking at her dress. "It sucks dude."

"You're fine." he told her, wondering why she was making a big deal out of it. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, gritting her teeth at him.

"Don't fucking lie to me. It's a million fucking degrees out here, and I'm in this. Don't tell me I'm fine." she hissed, letting go of him.

"You don't have to go all psycho on me," he spoke, glaring at her. "I didn't put you in that thing."

"It still sucks." she said quietly.

"Don't worry. This party will be over soon." he told her, an evil smile on his face. She looked at him, and nodded.

"Just remember our deal." she replied.

"Yeah. I didn't forget," he spoke, looking at the ground. "How long you want this to last?"

"End it now. I hate this. I'm being tortured." she told him. His sick and twisted smile grew once he heard that.

"Your wish is my command." he said happily, as he changed his arms into claws. Within a few seconds, screams of horror were heard, as Alex was soon covered in blood. _I'm starting to like that jackal._ She thought, laughing as he easily bashed Toothy's head into a tree. He soon went to Giggles, who was trying to be protected by Cuddles. The rabbit tried punching the other male, but that only made him chuckle a little.

"That all you got?" Alex hissed, lifting Cuddles up by his throat, and cutting his stomach open with his bladed arm. Giggles screamed in fear, as she tried to run away. She was only grabbed with a tendril, and soon consumed.

Shortly, the only survivors were Flippy, Flaky, Yumi, Evil, Flame, Chill, Star, Hunter, Aki Lu, and Grim. The other nine had left, avoiding death from the other infected.

"Thank you for that lovely show." Grim spoke, smiling at the jackal.

"Anything for killing." he replied, giving her that same smile he had on earlier.

"Yeah, I guess... You do know that everyone's gonna be pissed when they get back, right?" she asked. Alex tilted his head.

"What do you mean, 'when they come back'?" he asked. "I killed them. They're not coming back."

"Oh, right. Well, Happy Tree Town is under a curse. You die, you come back the next day all fine, and not cut up. Only the memory you had of you dying your horrible and probably painful death." she explained. He stood there for a second, before shaking his head.

"This place is crazy," he said quietly, before looking at her. "Don't you have a dress to burn?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks for that man. See ya later." she replied, walking away. He nodded, and hopped onto a nearby roof.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY ANIMAL!" Grim screeched, making Alex turn his attention to her. Next to her, was a red squirrel.

"I was just wondering if you were okay." the squirrel replied.

"I'm fine, but if you keep running your mouth, you won't be." she hissed, glaring at him. The squirrel shrugged, and flew away. _That girl's crazier than I am._ Alex thought, as he ran across more rooftops.

**Grim: And there we go! Don't worry, I kinda have an idea for 6 Gun Quota. I might update that later on tonight, or tomorrow. BYE GUYS! *waves***


	4. Broken Wall

**Grim: Hey everyone. Got another chapter I guess, but before we start, let me do one thingy.**

**Bronycuddlykittehs: Well, because of something that happened, the once crossover 'Get Out Alive' was lost, pissing me off! But, I will include Cuddly.**

**Rawr and Shatter: Wanna be apart of this? Anything to make you guys happy. :)**

**Also, I got a new OC (say nothing), and he'll be added. *hurray***

**NOW ENJOY!**

Chill walked down the street, her paws in her pockets. She looked up at the night sky, stars filling up the background. She smiled at the sight of it, and crossed the street.

"Nightmare?" she said quietly, seeing the tree friend sitting on the ground.

"What?" he hissed, not even looking up at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded.

"Now go away." he demanded. Not wanting to make him mad, Chill did as she was told, and walked away. _Why is he always angry?_ She wondered, putting her head down.

**Grim's House**

The Sakunam opened her door, and walked out, her hair pulled back into a french braid. She slammed the door shut, and walked down the street, the warm air making her wish she had changed into something cooler.

"Yo Cuddly. Long time no see, huh?" Grim greeted, at the cat who was working on a car.

"Huh? Oh, hey Grim! Yeah. What's up?" she replied, smiling at her.

"Nothing much, just burning up. You?" she spoke, looking up at the starry sky.

"Yeah. I know. I'm just working on this car. It's missing a few things." she told her, pointing to the engine.

"Did you get that out of the lake?" she asked, tilting her head. Cuddly laughed.

"No," she started. "It's actually a car I found in the woods."

"You left Happy Tree Town? Weren't you scared if something got to you?" she asked. The cat shook her head.

"Nah. Nothing's out there." she replied, going back to working on the car. She smiled, and patted her friend's back.

"Yeah. Well, see ya buddy." she said, walking away. The cat waved goodbye, and continued to work.

Grim didn't get far down the street, before someone slammed her into a wall. She fell to the ground, the once gash in her head quickly healing.

"TRAITOR!" Nightmare yelled, trying to kick the Sakunam, who easily rolled out of the way.

"What the hell is your problem!" she spoke, glaring at the tree friend in front of her. He didn't reply. With one swift motion, the eyeless doberman pinscher had one of his knives in the Sakunam's shoulder blade. Before he could do it again, Grim jumped out of the way, and ripped the knife out. Her wound healed, but that didn't stop Nightmare from trying to attack her.

"YOU MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!" he screeched, kicking her. She tumbled backwards, but quickly got back onto her feet.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Before he could answer, a blade went easily through his back, exiting out his chest. The dog fell to the ground, laying in a puddle of his own blood. Grim looked at the jackal, and smiled.

"Thanks dude." she said, smiling at him.

"Yeah. Don't expect it very much." he replied, walking away.

"Prick." she mumbled under her breath. He turned around, glaring at her. Without hesitation, Grim ran off at top speed, Alex close behind.

**Cafe**

Flame smiled at the now clean floor, knowing those three hours he spent cleaning it didn't go to waste. _Maybe I'll finally get a raise._ He thought, putting his stuff away. Before he could turn around, he heard a crash of both glass and wall breaking. He whipped around just in time to see Grim and Alex breaking the other wall, and running outside.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Flame shouted, looking at the broken glass and wall. Sighing, he opened the door that led to the ally in the back, and left the Cafe, not even thinking about going back and cleaning it up.

As Grim made her way out of Happy Tree Town, and down by the river, she could still hear Alex chasing her.

"IS IT TOO LATE FOR A SORRY?" she called back at him. He didn't reply. Finally, their chase came to an end, once Alex had tackled the Sakunam. Her face slammed into a stone, blood painting the rock below her. The jackal rolled her over, watching as her face slowly healed. Without thinking, he gave her a powerful punch, more blood dripping from her face. He did it a few more times, before Grim found the strength to throw him off, and into the little river that was behind her. She didn't waste any time, and got up. She bolted off, hearing Alex jump out of the water. Once more, the jackal was chasing the Sakunam all over Happy Tree Town, not stopping once to take a break.

While the two other infected were running around, Chill had witnessed the whole thing. _Is he really that cruel?_ She wondered, walking out from behind some bushes she hid in. She then walked shakily back into town, not wanting to bump into either of her friends.

**Work**

Evil walked through the huge hole in the wall, and looked at Flame.

"Sup." he greeted, like nothing was wrong.

"What happened?" he asked, walking behind the counter.

"Grim and Alex broke it, and I didn't feel like trying to fix it." he replied, not even moving.

"Speaking of Grim, have you seen her? She's usually always here." he said, grabbing a cup, and filling it with coffee.

"The last time I saw her, was when Alex was chasing her, and they broke the wall." he replied, looking at the damage. Evil chuckled.

"Well, she's always getting into trouble." he said quietly, sipping the warm coffee.

"GIVE ME SOME!" Yumi screamed, appearing in front of Evil, making both boys jump.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he shouted, dropping the coffee onto the floor.

**Grim: *sighs* So short. So tired.**

**Broken: Then go to sleep.**

**Grim: How in the hell did yo-**

**Broken: I can do lots of things.**

**Grim: Whatever. BYE GUYS!**

**Broken: *waves***


	5. Drowning's A Little Scary

**Grim: Hey guys! I don't wanna stop listening to music! **

**Broken: *laughs* Music is awesome.**

**Grim: I know huh! Anyways, here's something first.**

**Punk: That's awfully nice of you, but I still feel as though I should as for permission first. It's just me.**

**Mikey: WELCOME! I'm Grim, and this is Broken.**

**Broken: HI THERE! NICE TO MEET YOU! :)**

**Alex: Can I say something to Xena?**

**Broken: *screams* When did you get here?**

**Alex: A few seconds ago.**

**Grim: You remind me of Rusty! Anyways, yeah man. Go for it.**

**Alex: Great. Xena, I'm only mean if you call me names, use me for something stupid, and try to attack me. If you stay out of my way, you'll stay alive.**

**Broken: True. ENJOY!**

* * *

"YUMI! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Evil yelled, glaring at the Varg in front of him.

"Not my problem." she replied, laughing at him.

"CLEAN IT UP!" he demanded. That little outburst got him a hard slap to the face.

"You don't own me bitch! You clean it up!" she yelled, glaring at him.

"I got you. You guys are to fucking lazy to get to it." Flame hissed, grabbing some paper towels, and wiping up the coffee.

"Thank you!" Yumi said happily, as she stood at the counter.

"Hey guys." Grim spoke, as she walked through the busted down wall.

"THERE YOU ARE! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Flame shouted, as he angrily pointed at the damage the Sakunam had made earlier. She looked at it as well, and shrugged.

"Not my problem." she simply said, as she walked behind the counter with her friends.

"Has anyone seen Snowy? He was supposed to come here too." Yumi asked, looking around.

"I'm right here." the Ilwyn hissed, as he walked into the small building.

"You late little prick!" Grim shouted, throwing some straws at the ice fox. He glared at her.

"Watch it, miss 'I can break buildings'." he growled.

"You wanna be the next thing I break?" she asked, clenching her fists.

"BRING IT BITCH!" he yelled. In a matter of a few seconds, Grim was in front of Snowy, and had his throat in her grasp.

"What was that?" she hissed, glaring up at him, watching as he struggled to get free. Before he could reply, Grim threw him on the ground, and stomped his head in, blood splattering everywhere.

"Nice." Evil said quietly, as he got himself more coffee. While the army bear was doing that, Flame was laughing at his dead brother.

"I'm kinda surprised at you, Flame. Why are you laughing?" Yumi asked, looking at her friend.

"Because he deserved it." he replied, smiling at her. She shook her head, and looked at the Sakunam.

"Hey, Toothy is holding party. It's at the lake. You in?" she asked, looking at the other female.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" she asked.

"Nope. Just bring whatever you're going to wear when you get into the water." she told her. Grim smiled, and nodded her head. The door opened, allowing in two certain females.

"RAWR! SHATTER! WHAT IS UP MY TWO FAVORITE GIRLS!" she yelled happily, seeing the two friends.

"Hey Grim!" they said, smiling at her.

"You guys want anything?" Yumi asked, smiling back at the two.

"Two hamburgers please." Shatter told her. The Varg nodded, and started to make the girls their food.

"Hey Grim. You comin to the party tonight?" Rawr asked, looking at the Sakunam, who nodded.

"Yeah. It sounds pretty fun." she replied, looking out the destroyed part of the building.

"As long as that other infected doesn't kill us all again." Flame said quietly, as he handed both Rawr and Shatter their burgers.

"He's not THAT bad." Grim told him.

"He bashed your face onto a stone." he replied. Everyone looked at the Sakunam, shocked that she was acting so calm.

"Who told you?" she finally asked.

"Chill." he told her.

"How did she know?" Rawr asked quietly.

"She probably saw it. Oh well. She'll get over it quickly." Grim replied. She waved goodbye as the two girls left, and looked at Flame.

"YOU SIR!" she shouted, pointing to him.

"I'm right here. You don't have to shout." he told her, making her shrug.

"You going to the party?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nah. Water hurts me, remember." he told her, making the Sakunam lower her head a little.

"Well that sucks. Now I can't push you into the lake." she said depressed.

"You wanna kill me, huh?" he asked her.

"Nope. I just wanna see how well you could swim. Oh well. I'll find someone else to push in." she said, smiling.

"Please don't let it be me." Yumi said quietly, as she looked at the other female.

"Might be." she replied, patting the Varg's back.

**Dusk**

"HEY THERE ALEX!" Broken shouted, jumping out from behind a bush, making the jackal jump a little.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" he shouted, glaring at the Kit.

"A lot. Anyways, you are going to Toothy's party, right?" he asked, smiling at him. He only shook his head, making the other male confused.

"Why not?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Because I don't want to," he hissed, gritting his teeth. "I want no part of any party."

"Dude. Come on. Please come." he begged, smiling at the other animal.

"No. I'm not going. THAT'S IT!" he told him. Broken stared at him for a small moment, before smiling at him.

"Please?" he asked once more. Alex snapped.

"NO DAMMIT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled, making the Kit back up a little.

"Please Alex! I won't leave you alone until you do!" he whined, giving the jackal puppy dog eyes. He didn't care. He just grabbed the other male by the collar of his shirt.

"Knock it off. I'm not going. Just walk away before you get hurt." he warned, almost choking the Esper. He only shook his head.

"No," he simply said, before smiling. "PLEASE!"

"ALRIGHT FINE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!" he shouted, making Broken back a little more in fear.

"Yes." he said quietly, smiling at the jackal. The hooded jackal sighed, and walked away.

**Nightfall**

As the tree friends gathered around the lake, most of them jumped in.

"I think I swallowed a bug." Cuddly coughed, as Grim set her down on the ground.

"Good." she said, smiling at her friend, who pushed her playfully. She watched as her friend jumped in the water, while she just sat on a little cliff that was over the lake, admiring all of the other tree friends.

"You're not in the water?" someone spoke. Grim looked at Alex, who was now sitting next to her.

"No," she said quietly. He looked at her, tilting his head. "I don't swim that much."

"Understandable." he replied, looking at the animals that were swimming. The Sakunam looked at him, before smiling.

"Do you swim?" she asked. He shook his head. "TIME TO START!"

"Wait... what?" he said confused, looking at her. Before he knew it, he was pushed into the water, Grim following him shortly after.

Both animals splashed into the water, everyone now looking at them. Grim swam to the surface, laughing as Alex was jumping in and out of the water.

"Hey Alex, why are you acting like a dolphin?" Chill asked, watching the jackal getting closer and closer to the shore.

"Because I can't swim." he said quietly, making Grim smile once more.

"Oh really." she said, jumping out of the water with him. Before he could jump out once more, he was pushed back underwater, water almost filling his lungs. He started to thrash around, trying to get away from the Sakunam's grip. He glared at her, only to see her smiling back at him. Without thinking, Alex punched her, blood drops painting a little bit of the lake. He jumped out, but was quickly pushed back under like last time. Before he could do anything, tendrils held him, making him unable to harm the other animal. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't away. Finally, he stopped his struggling, and went limp. Grim let him go, and watched as the other infected animal slowly floated to the bottom. She swam to the surface, and started to cough a little.

"Grim? Where's Alex?" Cuddly asked, swimming over to her coughing friend.

"Um... floating to the bottom of the lake." she told her. She sighed, shaking her head, before swimming underwater. She found the jackal at the bottom, seeing that he wasn't breathing. She grabbed his arm, and swam back to the top, making sure he wasn't going to slip.

"FREAKING HELP ME!" Cuddly hissed, glaring at the Sakunam, who managed to swim over, and put the other free arm over her shoulder. The two swam to the shore, only a few tree friends following.

Cuddly and Grim placed the passed out jackal on the ground, watching as he just laid there.

"I honestly think you kill him, Grim." Evil spoke, looking at the Sakunam. She tilted her head at the bear, before jumping on Alex's stomach, watching as he quickly coughed up water.

"You owe me a dollar." she said, pushing her friend playfully.

"Well, I will when you get back from the hospital." he said, watching as Alex stood up.

"You're not mad, are you?" she asked, backing up. She seen clench his fists, and tensed up.

"WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!" he hissed, glaring at her. She looked at him shocked.

"You mean... you're not gonna hit me or anything?" she asked. An evil smile appeared on his face.

"I never said that, now did I?" he replied.

"What?" she said quietly. Before the words could soak in, Alex punched the Sakunam, sending her flying into the lake.

"10 POINTS!" Evil shouted, raising his arms. Cuddly smiled, and went back into the water with the bear, while the jackal went back where he was before Grim had pushed him into the water.

**11:37 P.M.**

The animals got out of the water, most of them shaking. They all went home to dry off, leaving out a few tree friends.

"I can't believe you almost drowned Alex." Rawr said, looking at her friend.

"Oh well." she replied, shrugging.

"You could've killed him." Cuddly spoke.

"Yet I didn't." she told her. The animals shook their heads, waved goodbye, and went home.

"Why did you do that?" Alex asked, making the girl jump. She glared at him.

"Why do you have to scare me?" she replied. The jackal shrugged.

"I asked you first." he spoke.

"I don't know. Thought it'd be fun, ya know." she told him. He nodded his head.

"Got it. And the reason why I scared you, was because you weren't paying attention, and I caught you off guard." he replied, walking off.

"Yeah. Right." she said quietly, before walking away.

"Grim?" a small voice said as Grim walked near her home. She looked behind the bushes, and seen a certain Chilla sitting there.

"What's wrong, Chill? Why are you hiding behind there?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Because I got scared." she replied, leaving her hiding spot. Grim opened the door, and allowed her friend inside.

"Scared of what? There's nothing to be scared of when you're infected." she spoke, closing the door.

"I know, but it's Alex. He's a little scary." she told the other female.

"'Scary'? He's not that bad. He just gets angry when you do something wrong." she explained.

"Can I sleep here tonight? I don't wanna go home." Chill said after a while.

"Fine." she replied. The younger girl smiled, and followed the Sakunam upstairs.

"Night tiny." Grim said, turning out the light once she was done.

"Night Grim!" Chill replied, crawling in bed. When her friend fell asleep, the Chilla curled up next to her, falling asleep more quickly.

**Grim: And there we go. Now, I'm gonna get something to eat, and then go to bed. I'm freaking tired.**

**Broken: And then when she wakes up tomorrow, she's going to make a new story.**

**Grim: Aw. I wanted that to be a surprise!**

**Broken: OH WELL! BYE EVERYONE!**

**Grim: SEE YA!**


	6. Fog Your Mind

**Broken: HEY EVERYONE!**

**Grim: Dude. Stop screaming please.**

**Broken: *sighs* Fine. **

**Grim: Thank you. Anyways, yeah. Hi guys. Found something out disappointing about my brother and... well... lets just say it kinda pissed me off/made me sad that I'm his sister.**

**Broken: Oh well. Just accept he's a loser.**

**Grim: Even though that's what I'm thinking, shut up, because I still have SOME little love for the long haired freak.**

**Broken: Okay, okay. God. **

**Alex: *hisses at Rawr and Shatter***

**Grim: DUDE! *pulls him away* You really don't remember them?**

**Alex: NO!**

**Broken: But I thought... whatever.**

**Grim: You need your old memory back dude. I'll have to talk to Sniffles. **

**Alex: SHUT THE HELL UP!**

**Grim: DON'T YELL AT ME!**

**Broken: STOP!**

**Grim: Shit. Alright dude. Just calm the hell down. Enjoy the chapter guys!**

* * *

Chill opened her eyes, and looked over at Grim, who was still asleep. She smiled, and got out of bed, making sure not to wake her friend. The only thing the Sakunam did, was roll over, mumbling something under her breath. The Chilla laughed, and left Grim's room, shutting the door quietly behind her. She made her way down the hall, and to the front door. Before she opened it, she noticed something tapped on it.

_Don't forget to go see Sniffles about changing Chill back to normal, and sending Alex back home._

She frowned at the note, and took it off. _Even though I don't like that jackal, I like being infected._ She thought, stuffing the note in her pocket, and leaving the house.

Chill smiled as the morning sun hit her face, taking in the peace.

"Hey Chill! There you are. I haven't seen you in a while." Yumi spoke, walking up to her friend.

"Yeah. I know. I haven't been feeling well." she lied, as she forced a smile onto her face. The Varg narrowed her eyes.

"Don't lie to me. You know I can see right through your lies." she told her.

"Okay! Fine! I'm a little worried," she confessed, looking at the ground. "I seen a note on Grim's door, and I didn't like what she wrote."

"What did she write?" she asked.

"Something about turning me back to normal, and sending Alex home." she told her.

"You would be much better non-infected, and Alex doesn't belong here. He should be back in his own world." she said, placing a hand on the Chilla's shoulder, who smiled.

"I know, but I like being infected. I can't get hurt." she said quietly.

"You'll get over it. Now, I gotta get to work. Will you stop by like you always did?" she spoke, looking at her.

"I guess. Bye Yumi!" she replied, hugging the Varg. She laughed, and hugged her friend back, before walking off. _I wonder if Grim's going to be mad._ She thought, looking at the other animals.

**Cafe**

"JUST SHUT UP!" Flame yelled, glaring at the animal in front of him.

"MAKE ME!" Snowy yelled back, stepping towards his older sibling.

"Okay. Both of you shut the hell up so I count." Yumi spoke, glaring at the two brothers.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" they yelled, turning their attention towards the Varg for a short moment.

"Oh hell no. I know you guys did NOT just say that to me." she hissed, walking towards the two, and lifting each of them up by their throats. "SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET ALONG FOR ONE FUCKING DAY!"

"Come on, Yum. Put me down!" Flame gasped out, his friend cutting off his air.

"Say you're sorry." she demanded, glaring up at them.

"We're sorry." they both spoke, now clawing at the shadow wolf's paws. She dropped them, both landing on their head. Flame was the first to stand on his feet, but when he saw his younger brother trying to stand as well, he kicked the Ilwyn hard in the stomach.

"HEY!" Yumi yelled, turning her attention to the Mozzy. "YOU KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF, BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!"

"What the hell's your problem?" he asked, tilting his head, and glaring at her.

"Nothing. I'm just in a bad mood." she told him, going back to counting the money. He rolled his eyes, and watched as his injured brother stood on his feet.

"No wonder mom and dad liked me better." he hissed quietly, turning to walk away. Flame growled, and went to follow.

"KILL HIM OUTSIDE!" Evil called to his friend, who gave him a thumbs up.

"Really? 'Kill him outside'? That's all you got?" Yumi asked, looking at the army bear, who shrugged.

"No one said I liked helping people." he replied, leaning against the counter. She sighed, and put the money back.

"Well maybe you should start." she suggested, turning around to look at him.

"Why is everything such a big joke to you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Hey! Snowy just got knocked the fuck out!" Broken said, jumping through the window that had just been fixed.

"I just..." Evil said, but stopped.

"What happened?" Yumi asked, jumping over the counter, and walking towards her friend.

"Flame and Snowy were fighting, and out Mozzy friend won." he replied, laughing a little. She shook her head.

"We really need to do something about those two." she said quietly.

"Aw! Don't do that! I love seeing them fight!" he whined. The Varg laughed at the clone.

"Yeah. You're a clone of the old Grim." she spoke, looking at him.

"I really wish Sniffles didn't do that. We only need ONE Grim. Not two." Evil said, looking at the Kit.

"Ha ha. Very funny, bitch," Broken hissed, glaring at his friend. "Anyways, speaking of Grim, where is she?"

"I don't know. Probably sleeping in," Yumi told him. "You know how she likes doing that."

"I can't blame her. I like sleeping too." he replied, smiling a little.

"Who doesn't?" Evil asked, looking at the other male, who shrugged.

**Nightfall**

"Cub! You're not supposed to be out there!" Grim screamed, running into the street, and grabbing the child.

"But Ms. Grim! I like it out here!" he said, looking up at her with big eyes.

"But your dad will kill me." she said quietly, putting him on the sidewalk. Cub looked at her a little longer, his eyes getting bigger.

"No." she said, turning her head a little.

"Please Ms. Grim! PLEASE!" he begged, hugging her leg. She shut her eyes, trying to avoid the child's, but it was no use.

"Fine! How about I let you sleep in the backyard until you father comes home?" she suggested. A smile formed on Cub's face, as he jumped up and down.

"YES YES YES YES YES YES! THANK YOU!" he said, hugging her.

"Yeah. I better be getting paid double for this." she mumbled, as she picked up the kid, and carried him home.

"Hey Grim! Hey Cub!" Rawr spoke, as she and Shatter walked up to the Sakunam.

"Oh, hey guys." she said, smiling at her friend.

"Ms. Shatter! Ms. Rawr! Can you come camping with us?" Cub asked, looking at the two girls.

"Camping? I thought you were just babysitting him." Shatter said, tilting her head at the other female.

"Well... he wouldn't leave me alone about being outside, so I suggested that I let him sleep outside until Pop came back." she explained.

"Oh. That sounds cool!" Rawr said, smiling.

"Yeah. Now come on. I have a nice story to tell." she spoke, an evil smile appearing on her face. She walked off towards Pop's house, both Rawr and Shatter following.

**Backyard**

Grim put Cub in a sleeping back, and smiled down at him.

"You said you had a story, Grim?" Shatter said, as she sat in one of the chairs.

"Oh yeah! You wanna hear it tiny?" Grim asked, looking at Cub.

"YES PLEASE!" he replied, smiling at her.

"Okay. Here we go," she started, everyone now listening to the story she had to tell. "In the deepest forest of Happy Tree Town, lies an evil soul. Nobody can run from it. Nobody can hide. It's always moving. Everybody fears it... There's no escape... And it only eats souls..."

"Does it really eat people?" Rawr asked. The Sakunam smiled.

"Well, nobody survived to tell about it." she told her friend. "He used to live in a different world... A world that's set on fire, along having no color but gray."

"Can he fly?" Cub asked. Grim shrugged.

"Does he have a tail?" he asked. She shrugged once more.

"How old is he?" Shatter asked, looking at the fire panda.

"Some say he's twenty-eight, perhaps a year older now." she replied.

"Is he a demon?" Rawr asked.

"Some call him a monster. Others call him terrorist or a killer." she explained, smiling a little more.

"Is he a ghost?" Cub asked, the thought of a white puff of smoke entering his mind.

"Well... no one knows, and those who do, aren't around to speak of his appearance." she replied, before looking up at the night sky. "When you're outside alone at night, be careful. He's always watching you. He's always hungry... And always watching in silence in the pale moonlight."

"What's his name? Do you know?" Shatter asked, tilting her head. Before her friend could utter a word, a shadowy figure jumped down from the roof, landing in front of the four.

"His name is Alex Mercer." he hissed, glaring at them. The tree friends screamed in fear, as Cub tried to hide inside his sleeping bag. The only one who was laughing, was Grim.

"Perfect timing dude." she said, smiling at the jackal, who rolled his eyes.

"Follow me." he hissed, glaring at the female.

"Fine." she sighed, getting out of the chair, and jumping onto the roof with the other infected.

"Why are you telling them that?" he asked once they were out of earshot of the others.

"What? I can't scare them for a night?" she replied, crossing her arms.

"You can, but tell them a different story. I don't need other people in a different world knowing my history." he told her. She laughed.

"Dude, I'm telling them what you are, and what you do." she explained, smiling at him. He glared at her.

"I don't need ANYONE to know about me, got it? Just keep your mouth shut." he hissed through grit teeth.

"Okay, god. Someone's not a happy tree friend." she said, starting to walk away.

"I'm not a tree friend. You got me mistaken for someone else." he told her, before going his own way. Grim shook her head and jumped off the roof, landing in front of her friends.

"How'd it go?" Shatter asked, looking at her friend.

"It went pretty well." she lied, taking her seat back.

"Ms. Grim? Can you sing me a song?" Cub asked, looking up at the Esper.

"A song? Really? You want me to SING to you, after I just told you that story?" she asked, looking at the child, who nodded.

"Go on Grim. Sing Cub a song." Rawr said, smiling at her friend.

"Fine. One from a movie that I watch." she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"What's it called?" Cub asked, tilting his head.

"One Missed Call," she told them.

"I've never heard of it." Shatter said quietly. **(skip this if you don't want to read the song lyrics. They're kinda long, 'cause I don't wanna put them in paragraphs... SHUT UP!)**

"Creeping shadows in the dark, see a sight that grips your heart. I can see you, I can tell you; there's no hiding. Ringing ringing, come and answer. Seeing, seeing you run faster. Can you hear it? Can you feel it? You have one missed call... of you screaming. Death will be your brand new playmate, hide and seek is what the game is. You can't win it, it is hopeless. Your end is near. Ringing ringing, come and answer. Hearing, hearing you scream louder. There's no running, there's no hiding when death seeks you. Come and hear what your true fate is. There's not point in running circles. Fate is calling, death is coming for you, my dear. Ringing ringing, come and answer. Feeling, feeling your feared heart beat. There's no safe place you can go to. It will find you. Lurking fear will fog your mind, even in this you cannot hide. It will arrive and will embrace you, the only thing that will. Ringing ringing, come and answer. Tasting, tasting this dire moment. Your emotions, they're the spices. Feeding from you. Fear has peeled you, showing your soul. Gazes of shadows burn and pierce through, this translucent image of you will soon be gone. Ringing ringing, come and answer. Fate is calling, then death after. Seeing, hearing, feeling, tasting the end to come. Spirit revealed and is tender. Drained of safety, injected danger. You are still bound and all strapped down in this darkness. Nowhere to leave, one place to go. Paranoia and fear guide you to this one place, all routes lead there. Your map of fate drew. Gouge out your eyes, impale your ears. Still you can see, still you can hear. There's no stopping this eternal fear. It's still creeping. All these figures, they are watching in the dark with you and laughing. Their laughter will break into your mind, now only shards. They will take these shards and cut you. Dissect, rip, slash, and will tears you. What was one what you relied on is now against you. Steal your voice and sew your mouth, thread of fear and needle of fate. No sound comes out, no scream escapes just like you can't. Ringing ringing, come and answer. Haunting tinging breaks the silence. The time has come, the time is now to take your last call." she sang, looking at the little kid, that was now asleep. Rawr and Shatter stared at Grim, who shrugged.

"It did put him to sleep." Rawr said quietly, looking at Cub. Soon, the Sakunam's phone went off, making the girls jump. She took out a black cellphone, and looked at the caller ID.

"Kinda reminds me of that song." she mumbled quietly, before answering the phone. "What's up, Cuddly?"

"_Hey Grim. I need your help."_

"With what?"

"_Um... Alex is going a little insane on the town, and killing them."_

"What happened?"

"_Well, Lifty and Shifty tried to steal from him... and when people tried to help the two not die from him... he went insane..."_

"Understandable. Okay, I'll be down there in a sec. Bye." she sighed, and hung up the phone.

"I gotta go. You two can wait till Pop comes back?" she asked, looking at her friends. The girls smiled.

"Yeah. Bye Grim!" they replied, as they watched their friend run off at impossible speed. _I wonder what Chill's doing._ She thought, as she jumped onto the roof of a building.

**Grim: And there we go. Sorry about the lyrics. I just didn't feel like hitting the enter key every so offend.**

**Broken: And the story Grim 'told' about Alex, was a little story she found on YouTube.**

**Grim: Praise the lord for YouTube! Anyways, if you want to see it, type in 'The Groke'. I just changed the words a little, and there we go.**

**Broken: DON'T WORRY! We talked to the owner, and it's okay. :)**

**Grim: Yes. Now goodbye my lovely readers! Enjoy your day/night!**


	7. Nightmare

**Broken: Hey guys! We're back for a moment!**

**Grim: I hate summer.**

**Alex: It's not even summer yet.**

**Grim: LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!**

**Alex: *glares at her***

**Grim: I'll shut up now. **

**Broken: Anyways, we saw that our Punk is depressed. :(**

**Grim: I REQUEST BOMBS!**

**Alex: NO! **

**Grim: But why? Is this about what happened back in Manhattan?**

**Alex: Part of it. It's also because I don't trust you or Broken with any bombs.**

**Broken: *shocked face* Name one thing I've ever blown up!**

**Alex: A building next to my apartment! You're lucky Dana wasn't hurt!**

**Broken: Okay...**

**Grim: Well, because Alex won't allow me to have any explosions, here's our buddy's help!**

**XenaTheAlienChick 4/27/12 . chapter 6 **

**me:aw poor punk :(**

rawr:maybe me and shatter could try to cheer her up :)

shatter:yeah!

me:ok :)

rawr:ok me and shatter are going to reanact the ASDF Movie 3 with a few extra people for some parts :)

shatter:enjoy ^_^

-fuzz-

rawr:Hey man, look at my new dog!

shatter:Aw yeah that's pretty coo-

AWWW.. There's no dog there..

rawr:*screaming*

shatter:*screaming too*

-fuzz-

rawr:Evil, did you eat my sandwich?

evil:I am your sandwich

rawr:*bites evil's head off*tastes like chicken

-fuzz-

shatter:Here, hold this..*hands rawr a bomb*

rawr:*silent*

shatter:*takes bomb*Thanks!

-fuzz-

rawr:*eating a salad* ^_^

shatter:*shoves rawr and starts punching the salad*

rawr:WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? STOP IT! CUT IT OUT MAN! I DON'T WANT THI-

-fuzz-

shatter:PFFT.. Screw gravity!

rawr: :D

-fuzz-

rawr:*puts a gun to her head*Goodbye

world..

shatter:Ookay, Rawr, I'll see you around! Where ya goi-AWW OH NO!

Aw that's not what I thought she meant by that at all!

-fuzz-

shatter:There's something on your face!*punches giggles*

IT WAS PAIN!

-fuzz-

rawr:OH WHAT IS HAPPENING? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? I CAN'T EVEN-

shatter:I AM PUNCHING YOUR SALAD!

rawr:NAAAAWWWW!

-fuzz-

rawr:Now shatter, don't touch that cactus..

shatter:*clings to cactus*

rawr:You're dead to me.

-fuzz-

shatter:Honey, why is the baby on fire?

cub:*on fire not hurt or burned*

rawr:*waving her arms around*BUY ME MORE JEWELERY!

-fuzz-

cuddles:*standing as a urinal*

toothy:*unzips his pants except they are still on*

cuddles:Don't even think about it.

-fuzz-

shatter:Hey, guys, check out my new camera!*points gun at rawr*

rawr:*gets shot*

shatter:Oh wait, this isn't a camera..

-fuzz-

rawr:Die, Potato!

potato:NOOOOUUUHHH

rawr:*stomps on potato*

potato:SPLAT!

-fuzz-

shatter:I like trains.

rawr:OH NO NO WAIT!*gets run over by train*

-fuzz-

rawr:me and shatter hope you enjoyed this and that it made you happier :)

shatter:yeah!

me:sorry i had no help i usually make things worse at times :(

**Grim and Broken: *is laughing a little***

**Alex: You guys are stupid. **

**Grim: WHAT! That didn't even make you smile?**

**Alex: No. It didn't.**

**Grim: You suck man.**

**Alex: Whatever you say, bitch.**

**Grim: *gasps* I never!**

**Broken: I bet you did.**

**Grim: You guys are fucking assholes. **

**Broken: Don't hate me cuz you ain't me!**

**Grim: I regret keeping you alive. Anyways, hope that made you happier Punk! **

**Alex: Rawr. Shatter. DON'T FUCKING HUG ME!**

**Broken: The fuck? Why are you so mean?**

**Alex: Because I don't like you people!**

**Grim: Heartless! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Cub looked around, his eyes wide in horror. The streets and buildings were painted in blood, as body parts were scattered everywhere.

"DADDY! MS. GRIM! MS. SHATTER! MS. RAWR!" the boy screamed, tears streaming down his face. He walked around the town slowly, his feet leaving behind a trail of blood that he had just walked in.

"D-daddy?" he said quietly, now sitting down by a blooded building.

"Aw. Poor Cub." a low voice spoke. The child looked up, only to see the same hooded jackal that was like Grim. Cub just sniffled, and scooted more back against the wall. He watched as Alex slowly walk over to him, a sick and twisted smile on his face. He bent down, and wiped away Cub's tears with a bloody paw.

"What's wrong?" he hissed, making the little bear shiver in fear.

"W-where's my friends?" he asked quietly, looking at blood covered face. Alex only laughed a little.

"Your friends are dead!" he laughed. Cub burst out in tears, as he hid his head in his paws.

"Aw. Don't be sad. You'll see them shortly." Alex said, putting a paw on the child's shoulder. He looked up at the bloody jackal, before a long blade went through his head.

**Reality**

Cub started to scream, as Pop ran into the room, a worried look on his face.

"Cub! Cub! Wake up, Cub!" he shouted, shaking his son. The little bear opened his eyes, and looked at his father.

"DADDY!" he screamed, hugging his father in both happiness and fear.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at the child.

"I had a nightmare." he told him, a few tears falling from his eyes. Pop smiled, and wiped them away.

"What about?" he asked. Cub put his head down.

"A-Alex killed everyone i-in Happy Tree Town." he explained. The older male sighed.

"I knew that jackal was no good." he mumbled, looking at the ground. "Don't worry, Cub. He won't hurt you. I promise."

"Okay daddy!" he replied, smiling. Pop set his son down gently on the bed, and walked out, watched quietly as his child went back to bed.

"It's too early for this." Pop mumbled, looking at the clock on the wall. 5:34 A.M. The bear sighed, and grabbed his phone. He dialed a number, and waited for the other tree friend to pick up.

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT! IT'S FUCKING FIVE IN THE MORNING!"_

"Grim? I'm sorry to wake you, but I was wondering if you could come and make sure Cub's safe while I go to work." Pop spoke, holding the phone away from his ear a little, allowing it to slowly heal.

"_Why?"_

"Because he had a nightmare, and I'm scared that if he wakes up again, and I'm gone, something might happen." he explained.

"_He'll be fine. He's a big bear."_

"He's five."

"_I was left alone at the house when I was three! Shut up!"_

"Grim, please. I'm begging you. PLEASE watch Cub while I'm gone. PLEASE!"

"_FINE! JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"_

"Thank you, Grim! You'll be down here in a few minutes, correct?"

"_Yeah yeah."_

Pop smiled as he hung up the phone, and went to go get dressed.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"Pop! Open the door!" Grim shouted, hitting the door with her fists.

"Shh! Please keep it down. Cub's still asleep!" he spoke, as he opened the door, allowing the Sakunam in.

"Whatever. Just get out of here so I can go to sleep." she replied, walking inside.

"Yes, well, I'll be home around the same time. Goodbye, Grim." he said, waving goodbye, and walking out the door.

"I am not suffering alone." she mumbled, walking towards the back door. She opened it up, and stuck her head outside.

"GET YOUR TIRED ASS OVER HERE!" she shouted as loud as she could. An echo of voice rang out over the town, as the icy wind carried.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Alex asked, jumping off of the roof of Pop's house.

"Because I don't want to suffer alone." she told him, making him roll his eyes a little.

"Why don't you ask Rawr or Shatter? I'm sure they would love to help you through this morning." he replied. She smiled.

"I don't like waking them up. They could turn all scary." she explained. He looked at her crazy.

"Yet you're asking me?" he asked, tilting his head. "Someone who might be able to kill you?"

"I would rather fight you, than fight those two." she told him. He shook his head, and entered the house.

"Well... night." Grim said, hopping onto the couch, and falling asleep.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" he asked, watching the Sakunam.

"The floor." she replied, looking back at him.

"That's not gonna happen." he mumbled, grabbing the girl, and throwing her on the floor. He then replaced her spot, and closed his eyes.

"You whore!" she said, now standing up. Sighing, she pushed him over, and laid down next to him.

"Why don't you go somewhere else to sleep?" he asked, not even looking at her.

"Because I'm too lazy to find a new spot." she told him. The jackal sighed, and quickly fell asleep.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

Screaming jolted both Alex and Grim awake, as the Sakunam fell to the hard floor.

"CUB! WHY!" she yelled, looking at the child, who was curled into a ball in the corner. She got off the floor, and walked over to the bear, picking him up.

"You're so annoying sometimes." she said quietly, looking at him.

"W-why is h-he here?" he stuttered, pointing at Alex.

"Because she called me in the middle of the night, and wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed to come." he spoke, rolling over onto his side, and trying to go to sleep.

"You're not gonna help me?" Grim asked.

"Nope." he replied, not even bothering to look at her. The Sakunam sighed, and carried Cub into his room. She set him down gently on the bed, and tucked him in.

"What's wrong? Why don't you like Alex here?" she asked, looking into the little black eyes.

"I had a nightmare of him," Cub replied. "He killed everyone."

"Cub, that might happen, but if it does, you guys will come back." she told the child.

"I HEARD THAT!" Alex called from the other room.

"But what if we don't?" he asked.

"I promise it won't." she told the child. Cub nodded, and allowed the Sakunam to leave.

Grim walked into the living room, and pushed her friend over, who only mumbled something.

"Go find somewhere else!" he said annoyed, trying to push the girl off. She laughed, and elbowed his spine.

"No. My spot." she replied, making his sigh.

"Fine. Just make sure I don't get woken up again." he hissed, going to sleep.

"No promises." she mumbled, doing the same thing.


	8. Blood Drops

**Broken: HEY GUYS!**

**Grim: Hello my readers. Sorry for not updating. I got so much stuff going on in my life!**

**Broken: Not as much as Alex.**

**Alex: *allows Punk to hug him without hurting her***

**Broken and Grim: *is shocked***

**Alex: It's only because she's depressed.**

**Grim: I'm actually surprised Alex. If I ever gave you a hug, I would be tied down on some railroad tracks.**

**Alex: SHUT UP!**

**Grim: Alright. God. You've gotten worse since Sniffles brought you back.**

**Alex: I SAID SHUT UP!**

**Grim: MAKE ME BITCH!**

**Broken: *gets between them* Hey! Come on, lets not fight! The important thing is that we're all here.**

**Alex: You're making it worse, Broken.**

**Broken: I tired... ENJOY THE CHAPTER GUYS! *hits Alex and Grim on the head with a stick* BAD!**

* * *

Grim opened her eyes, only to find herself on the ground.

"YOU BASTARD!" she shouted, hitting Alex. He opened his eyes, and yawned.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he hissed, glaring down at her. She pointed to the ground.

"I WOKE UP ON THE FLOOR YOU BITCH! WHAT THE HELL?" she replied, standing up, and crossing her arms. The jackal shrugged.

"It's not my fault." he said.

"You suck dude." she mumbled, walking away. He sat up, and looked at the clock. 8:47. He sighed, and finally stood up, stretching a little.

"See ya later, Grim. I'm leaving." he said, making his way towards the door.

"Alright. See ya later buddy." she replied, waving goodbye to the jackal as he left. _And now I go back to sleep._ She thought, jumping onto the couch, and sleeping once more.

Chill ran across the rooftops, watching as everyone went by quickly. She went to jump onto another roof, but slammed into someone.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Alex yelled, standing up. He glared down at the Chilla, his eyes filled with rage.

"I'M SORRY!" she screamed, curling into a ball. He stood for a moment, before sighing.

"Don't let it happen again." he hissed, walking away. Chill put her head up, and watched at the jackal walk off. _He's scary._ She thought, standing up. She looked around the corner, and continued to walk, her body shaking a little.

"Chill? Are you okay?" Cuddly asked, walking up to the other girl.

"Huh? Oh, hey Cuddly. Yeah. I guess everything's okay." she replied, faking a smile.

"You sure? You look a little scared." she said, putting a hand on the Chilla's forehead. She smacked her hand away.

"I-I'm said I'm fine! Don't worry, Cuddly." she replied, walking away. The girl sighed, and shook her head. _What's wrong with her?_ She wondered, walking back to something she was working on.

**Cafe**

"Why didn't you call me and Shatter? We would've came over!" Rawr spoke, looking at the Sakunam.

"I don't know. I thought you guys were asleep." Grim replied. Shatter laughed.

"We get up at twelve to play games dude. We would've been up." she told her friend, who smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind." she said, laughing.  
"HI EVERYONE!" Chill said happily, walking through the doors.

"Holy crap, Chill's back." Flame spoke in shock, as they watched their friend walk towards them.

"Can I have some water, Yumi?" she asked, looking at the Varg.

"I thought you always got a smoothie or some shit." Evil said, looking at the girl, who glared at him.

"I just don't want that today." she replied quietly.

"You got some issues girl." Snowy spoke, leaning against the counter. Everyone looked at him.

"YOU SIR!" Grim shouted, pointing a finger at him. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR CRAP!"

"You're insane." he said, rolling his eyes. The Sakunam grabbed Snowy's throat, and walked out from behind the counter.

"I'll be back." she told the tree friends, as she exited the building.

"... So, you want some ice buddy?" Yumi asked, turning her attention to the Chilla, who smiled.

"Yes please!" she replied happily, smiling at her friend.

**Outside on the Roof**

"Why can't you just shut your fucking mouth for one day?" Grim hissed, dragging the Ilwyn by the collar of his shirt.

"L-let me go, G-Grim!" he said, trying his hardest to get away from her grip. She let go for a short moment, before a tendril wrapped around his throat, and lifted him over the building. He looked at the hard ground below him, and started to kick in panic.

"Still want me to let you go?" she asked, glaring at him. Without thinking, he nodded his head. She smiled, and the tendril released him. She watched as the snow fox landed on the ground, blood staining the cement and white fur.

**11:37 P.M.**

Alex looked up at the starry sky, and taking in the peace. Before he knew it, someone slammed into him, bashing him against a wall. He fell to the ground, and looked at the person in front of him.

"MONSTER!" Splendont shouted, charging at the jackal. _Here we go._ Alex thought, jumping above the squirrel, watching as he skidded to a stop.

"Right here." he said, laughing at the other male. Splendont charged at him again, only to have the infected trip him. He fell to the ground, landing face first into the concrete.

"So close." he teased, watching as the red squirrel picked himself up. He glared at the jackal, panting a little.

"What? Tired already? And you call yourself a hero." he spoke, smiling at him.

"JUST SHUT UP AND DIE!" Splendont roared, flying at the male. When the squirrel got inches away, Alex slowed down time, an evil smile on his face. He turned his arm into a blade, and sliced the animal in half, blood covering his jacket and arm. He laughed a little at his work, and changed his arm back to normal.

"The people here are morons." he mumbled to himself, as he walked off.

**A Block Away**

"Um... got any sevens?" Broken asked, looking at Aki Lu.

"Sevens? Dude. We're playing Black Jack. What the hell?" she replied, staring at him crazy. He shrugged.

"How do we play Black Jack?" he asked, tilting his head at the tree kangaroo, who sighed.

"How do yo-... God, you're a freaking idiot." she sighed, shaking her head.

"Aw. Don't worry, Aki." he said, smiling at his friend.

"At least I don't have a dare that's scaring me. YOU on the other hand, do." she replied, smiling.

"Awww! But I don't wanna lose! I'm scared Cuddly will hit me on the head with her wrench." he whined, staring at the ground of flipped over cards.

"Too bad. It's a deal." she reminded him. He sighed, and grabbed the cards, making sure he still couldn't see them. He then grabbed Aki Lu's cards, making her tilt her head.

"You know what game I'm better at?" he asked, smiling at her.

"What?" she asked, scared of the answer.

"52 CARD PICK UP!" he replied.

"52 card pi- NO WAIT!" Aki Lu screamed, holding her arms up in defense, but it was too late. Broken had already threw the cards at the girl, some of the sharp edge cutting her.

"BROKEN! YOU FUCKTARD! WHAT THE HELL!" she shouted, glaring at the Kit, who was laughing. She smiled, and crossed her arms.

"Well, buddy. Because you ruined the game, you lose. Now go on. Lets go visit Cuddly." she said, laughing at him. The boy on the ground stopped his laughing, and put his head down.

"Son of a bitchin fuck." he said quietly, standing up. Aki Lu smiled, and led the Kit to Cuddly's house.

**Broken: Oh how nice. *claps***

**Grim: I'm sure I fucked up while I was writing this, BUT I DON'T CARE! I ALWAYS MAKE MISTAKES!**

**Flame: YOU!**

**Grim: Oh shit. **

**Flame: YOU LITTLE LYING BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!**

**Alex: What did she do this time?**

**Flame: I'll tell you once I'm done setting her on fire.**

**Grim: Fire? Dude, my gem is... crap. THANKS A LOT BROKEN!**

**Broken: You're welcome.**

**Grim: Well, so long readers. I'm gonna run for my life now. *runs out the door***

**Flame: GET BACK HERE! *follows her***

**Alex: So... what was the bet you and Aki Lu had?**

**Broken: *whispers it in his ear***

**Alex: I think she'll hit you.**

**Broken: Yeah. Thanks for the support... ZEUS!**

**Alex:... Fuck you.**


	9. Scream

**Grim: *sighs* So bored and lazy and tired. THIS SUCKS!**

**Broken: Stop whining.**

**Grim: Whatever bitch. And wow. Xena, you're pretty good at explaining Alex's life. *laughs a little***

**Alex: *mumbles* It's just a stupid codename the military gave me. Shut up about it.**

**Broken: Aw. Someone's mad!**

**Alex: *punches him***

**Broken: OW! YOU HURT!**

**Grim: No shit. He's infected.**

**Broken: True. And, *hugs Punk* YAY YOUR BACK!**

**Grim: *hugs Punk too***

**Alex: Yeah... good to have you back.**

**Grim: Yep! Hurray! And HA! TAKE THAT FLAME!**

**Flame: *mumbles something and picks self up off of the ground***

**Broken: *is laughing at him***

**Flame: *sets Broken on fire* I'm happy. **

**Broken: WHY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! *jumps in water***

**Alex: Sad thing is, I miss Manhattan now.**

**Grim: We're that bad?**

**Alex: Yes. **

**Grim: Wow. That hurts. ENJOY GUYS!**

* * *

Aki Lu led Broken to Cuddly's house, a smile on her face as the Kit next to her was a little scared.

"She's gonna hit me." he said quietly, looking at the girl.

"Not my problem!" she replied, laughing at him. He sighed, and put his head back down.

Soon, the two friends arrived at Cuddly's house, the girl outside working on a motorcycle. Aki Lu waved goodbye to her friend, and hid in the bushes, not wanting to be seen by the other female.

"Um... Cuddly?" Broken spoke quietly, inching his way towards the tree friend. She turned around, and smiled at him.

"Hey Broken! What's up?" she greeted, waving at him, a wrench in her hand. _I had a good life._ He thought, before quickly pressing his lips to hers. Cuddly stood there in shock for a moment, before raising her wrench, and bringing it down on the Kit's skull, hearing a bone chilling crack. Broken immediate jolted back, holding his now bleeding head in his paws.

"CUDDLY! I'M SORRY! IT WAS A BET!" he shouted, stumbling backwards, his vision going in and out.

"YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME!" she told him, glaring at the boy. He didn't reply. He just sat down on the sidewalk, holding his head in pain, as he gritted his teeth.

"Whatever. I'm going to the hospital." he mumbled, finding the strength the get up, and walk away. Aki Lu jumped out of the bushes, laughing her head off.

"THAT WAS AWESOME, CUDDLY!" she said, smiling at the girl, who stared at her crazy.

"Where did you come from?" she asked, tilting her head. The tree kangaroo pointed to the bush she was in moments ago, and watched as her friend nodded her head.

"Why did you bet him to do that?" she asked.

"I don't know. It just popped into my mind!" she replied, smiling at her. Cuddly shook her head, and went back to working on the motorcycle.

**A Mile Away**

Alex was easily dodging anything Splendid was throwing at him, watching at the so called hero grew more angry.

"JUST DIE!" the squirrel shouted, throwing a bolder at the exact spot the jackal was standing in. With one jump, Alex was a few yards in the sky. He fell back to the ground, making a creator in the Earth.

"That all you got?" he asked, smiling up at Splendid, who glared down at him. The boy flew after him, screaming in rage. The jackal ducked, grabbed his tail, and slammed him against the wall, leaving blood splatter across the bricks of the building. He then let go of the other male's tail, and watched as he slid to the ground, holding his head in pain.

"Aw. Did I hurt the little squirrel?" Alex said, laughing at the animal on the ground.

"Well, he's not getting up. I think that answers your question." a voice spoke. He looked over, only to see Yumi starring at Splendid. He only shrugged, not caring for the animal's pain.

"He was asking for it." he replied, crossing his arms.

"I know. I saw everything." she told him, a smile on his face. The jackal tilted his head a little, but quickly shook it. Without another word, he walked away.

"Splendid? Wake up." Yumi said, kicking the squirrel gently. The animal only groaned in pain.

"Leave me alone." he mumbled, not even looking up at the girl.

"I SAID GET UP!" she hissed, kicking him more harder. She then watched as he doubled over in pain, now laying on his side.

"Wimp." she mumbled, walking away.

**Pop's House**

"Cub? Where are you?" Shatter called out, looking everywhere for the child.

"CUB! COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" Rawr shouted, as she walked down the hall. The sound of the child laughing was heard behind the couch.

"Found you!" she announced, smiling at Cub.

"YAY!" he said happily, raising his arms, allowing the girl to pick him up. She laughed once she put him on the cushion, watching as he laid on his back.

"AGAIN!" he yelled, hoping she would lift him up. She smiled, picked him up, and tossed him in the air, just high enough not to hit the ceiling.

"One more time! Please Ms. Rawr?" he begged, looking at her with big eyes.

"Fine. ONE more time." she told him, throwing him once more into the air. He laughed in pure happiness once he landed back in the girl's arms.

"That's so cute!" Shatter said, walking over to the two.

"I know right?" she replied, smiling at her friend.

"Ms. Shatter? What's that on your head?" he asked, pointing to the black dot on the girl's head.

"It's a spider." Rawr replied, taking a step away from her friend.

"GET IT OFF!" she screamed, shaking her head like crazy. The spider flew off of her head, and landed on the floor. Without thinking, Shatter grabbed the nearest chair, and squished the spider with the wooden leg.

"The spider is no more." a voice spoke. The three turned around, only to find Broken walking through the glass sliding door, his head wrapped up.

"What happened to your head?" Rawr asked.

"Cuddly hit me with her wrench." he replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because of a bet I had to do... and she got pissed." he explained. Shatter smiled, as she walked over to the Kit, and patted his head.

"You'll be fine." she told him. He laughed a little.

"So... where's Grim?" he asked, tilting his head at his friend. No one answered. They hadn't seen the Sakunam all day.


	10. Filing Roko

**Grim: Hey there everyone!**

**Broken: Oh, so your lazy ass finally decided to make another chapter, huh?**

**Grim: Shut up Broken. I'm bored.**

**Broken: I WILL NOT BE SILENCED! **

**Alex: *punches Broken***

**Broken: *on floor* Okay. I'll shut up.**

**Grim: Yay. And welcome Noodle and Lars. Ahem.**

**Alex: Yeah... welcome. **

**Grim: Dude. You suck at welcoming new people.**

**Alex: Not my fault. I don't welcome people.**

**Grim: You should start. And Xena, I've never really played Prototype either. I just watched my brother play it. *notices something and smiles at Alex***

**Alex: *growls***

**Grim: Come on dude! You kinda deserved it. Besides, Sniffles got you back!**

**Alex: One more thing like that, and you'll be picking yourself up off the ground.**

**Grim: God. Someone's angry.**

**Alex: I got a migraine.**

**Broken: Aw. The poor wittle Alex got a migraine?**

**Alex: *kicks Broken in the stomach***

**Grim: Ha ha. Now say sorry.**

**Alex: No.**

**Grim: Come on dude. You already know that's how he is.**

**Alex: I'm not saying sorry.**

**Grim: Don't make me get Dana in here!**

**Alex: She doesn't scare me.**

**Grim: Yet you obey her.**

**Alex: I DON'T OBEY ANYBODY! GOT IT?**

**Grim: God. You're so touchy. Anyways, enjoy the chapter guys, and Xena. Unless you wanna end up in the hospital, I suggest not saying JH near AM.**

**Alex: *glares at her***

**Grim: My bad bro.**

* * *

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" Grim called back at the doberman pinscher, hopping onto another tomb stone.

"Give it to me, Grim!" Nightmare yelled, following the girl.

"Gimme gimme never gets!" she replied, jumping into a lit up church. She ran through the traps, easily dodging them. She clenched the file close to her, and jumped over a rail, landing safely on the ground. In the distance, she could make out Nightmare screaming her name in pure hate.

"Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great!" she sang to him, a smile of victory on her face. She heard him growl, before watching as he attempted to jump. Before he could land, she bolted off, making her way out of the church. She could hear her once friend panting, but his footsteps were still keeping up with her. She soon made it out of the black gates, and into town, already knowing who she would give the file to.

"THANK YOU!" Grim screamed, pushing the cream colored folder into Alex's arms, and quickly running away. He looked down at it for a moment, before looking back at the Sakunam, who was already a few yards away. He then looked over at Nightmare, his eyes filled with rage. With an evil smile on his face, Alex put out his fist, allowing the doberman pinscher's to ram into it, his skull shattering, and his brain crushing. He fell to the ground, laying in a puddle of his own blood.

"What the hell do I do with this?" he wondered out loud. Sighing, he continued walking down the street, the folder under his arm.

**Outside Happy Tree Town**

Sniffling was heard, as a little red creature sat by a tree, tears streaming from its eyes. He looked up once he heard a twig crunch, and seen a Sakunam.

"Hey there, little guy. What's wrong?" she spoke softly, crouching down. He sniffed a little, and turned his body to face hers.

_'I have no home, and my parents dropped me off here.'_ he explained in sigh language. Grim tilted her head.

"Can you talk?" she asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

_'No.'_ he replied, crying a little more. She smiled, and picked him up, the bell on his tail tinkling a little loud. She smiled, and handed it to him.

"Well, you can stay with me until we find you someplace to go. And hang onto this. Imma run fast, and I don't want that thing tinkling around." she commanded. He smiled, and nodded his head. With a pat on the head, the Sakunam ran off at impossible speed, jumping onto buildings. She finally stopped, and looked at the shaking child. She laughed a little, and started to walk.

"Aw! Grim! Who's this cute little guy?" Rawr said, smiling at the little red creature in her friend's arms.

"I don't know. He never told me his name." she replied, looking at her.

_'Roko.'_ he told the arctic fox in sign language.

"There we go. Roko's his name." she replied, smiling at her.

"What kind of animal is he?" Shatter asked, petting his cheek.

"I don't know that either. I've never seen him before. Probably a new type of Esper." she told them. The animal thought for a moment, before smiling.

_'Tatakai.'_ he signed, his smile growing larger by the second.

"Tatakai?" Rawr and Shatter repeated, looking at each other.

"Um... Roko? Tatakai means 'warrior' in Japanese. You're too cute to be a warrior." she told the boy in her arms. He starred at her for a moment, before sharp claws sunk into the girl's face, a scream of horror ringing throughout Happy Tree Town.

"GET HIM OFF! GET. HIM. OFF!" she screamed. Carefully, Shatter removed Roko from her friend's face, watching as the once cuts healed slowly.

"Never mind. You are a fighter." she replied. The Tatakai smiled, and jumped into Grim's arms once more, falling to sleep.

"Aw. He's so mean but he's cute." Rawr said quietly, watching as Roko's breathing slowed down.

"Yeah. Well, Imma go home. See you two later." Grim spoke, smiling at her friends. The two waved goodbye, and walked off.

"GRIM!" a high pitched voice scared. Before the Sakunam could get the child out of harms way, he jumped out of her arms, and hid in a bush. Soon, she was tackled, the back if her skull smashing the cement.

"Chill. GET OFF ME!" she screamed, glaring at her. The other female smiled, and climbed off her friend, helping her to her feet.

"Grim, why does Alex have the folder you were supposed to keep under guard?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Because Nightmare wanted it, and after he was done chasing me, I gave it to him." she replied.

"Is he allowed to look in it?" she asked.

"No." she told her, gritting her teeth.

"Okay!" she said happily, before running off. The Sakunam sighed, and grabbed Roko.

"Don't worry. She's always like that." she told the animal, as she walked off towards her home.

**Cuddly's House**

Broken slowly made his way towards Cuddly's home, his head still a little in pain from the prevues day.

"Cuddly." he spoke, walking up to her.

"What?" she asked, a little bit of annoyance in her voice.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday." he told her. The girl looked at him for a moment, before smiling, and giving him a big hug.

"You're forgiven." she told him. He smiled, and hugged her back.

"Yay." he said.

**Broken: *is choking Grim* NO! THERE'S TOO MANY!**

**Grim: *squeaks out* It's not that much.**

**Broken: YES IT IS!**

**Alex: *is watching them innocently***

**Grim: Alex. Help me.**

**Alex: I'm fine right here.**

**Grim: *throws Broken off***

**Broken: *slams into wall***

**Grim: AND THAT'S ALL! BYE BYE! *runs away***

**Broken: *chases her***

**Alex: Those guys are insane.**

**Link to see Roko: ht t p : / / i m a g e s h a c k . u s / p h o t o / m y – i m a g e s / 2 3 / r o k o t h e t a t a k a i . p n g / **

**Just remove the spaces! **


	11. Not Right

**Grim: *panting* Hey everyone.**

**Broken: What happened to you?**

**Grim: Well... I guess if you try scare Heller, he'll get all pissed, and chase you around Manhattan.**

**Broken: Why did you try to scare him anyways?**

**Grim: Because I'm stupid like that. *looks around* Where's Alex?**

**Broken: Outside trying to cool off.**

**Grim: Oh. *goes to window and opens it* ALEX!**

**Alex: *flips her off***

**Grim: How DARE you sir! Anyways, get inside! We're turning on the AC.**

**Alex: *gets up and walks inside***

**Broken: Yay. You're back.**

**Alex: Shut up.**

**Broken: Mean. **

**Alex: You're just now figuring that out?**

**Broken: No. Actually I'm not. **

**Alex: Didn't think so. Anyways, why are you late, Grim? You said you'd be out for only an hour. That was at twelve. It's six.**

**Grim: Man, what are you my mom?**

**Alex: *glares at her***

**Grim: Oh right. Sorry. Anyways, I was in Manhattan, RUNNING FOR MY LIFE!**

**Alex: What for?**

**Grim: Heller.**

**Broken: Can I ask a question?**

**Grim: Not now. After this chapter. And Bronycuddlykittehs, yeah. That did help. Thanks buddy!**

* * *

"Nothing's ever on." Grim mumbled, changing the channel on the T.V. She then turned her attention to Roko, who was drinking her soda. She smiled, and patted his head.

"Good boy." she said, watching at the liquid level lowered a few centimeters by seconds. The boy smiled, not even looking at the Sakunam.

"Grim! Open the door!" a voice shouted from outside, followed by knocking.

"It's open!" she called to her friend. The door soon opened, allowing the jackal inside the much cooler house.

"What's up, my insane friend?" she greeted, looking at him.

"Nothing. Here's your file back." he replied, tossing her the cream colored folder.

"Thank you!" she said, counting the papers to make sure everything was there. _Wait... what am I doing? I don't know how many papers were in here. Fuck this!_ She thought, throwing the file across the room.

"Is he allowed to drink that?" Alex asked, pointing to the child, who was three quarters done of Grim's soda.

"I don't know, but he likes it!" she replied, smiling at him. He sighed, and shook his head.

"It won't hurt him. It's just soda." she told him.

"Well, at least it's not vodka." he mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Hey! I don't drink... anymore." she replied. He walked over to her, and hit the back of her head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" she shouted, glaring at him.

"I don't know. Just felt like doing it." he replied, taking a step back so she couldn't hit him.

"Oh you are SO lucky I'm too lazy to get up." she hissed. He smiled and hit her again.

"DUDE! I SWEAR TO GOD!" she yelled.

"What are you gonna do? We both know I'm stronger." he told her. She stared at him a little more, before sighing, showing the jackal he had won.

"That's what I thought." he said. He started to walk away, before he was tackled, his arms being held behind his back.

"I win!" Grim spoke, smiling down at her friend.

"Not really." he replied. Soon, a tendril wrapped around the Sakunam's throat, and lifted her off of his back. He looked at her, an evil smile on his face.

"I'm guessing that was the wrong thing to do." she managed to say, looking at him.

"Yeah. It was." he replied, throwing her out the window. He watched as she landed on the glass filled lawn, swearing at him. He then looked at Roko, who was done with Grim's drink.

_'Why did you do that?'_ he signed, tilting his head.

"Because she deserved it." he told the Tatakai, who nodded his head. The boy then put the cup on the table, and laid down, going to sleep.

"You sir, are an asshole." Grim spoke, throwing open the door.

"I've been called worse." Alex replied, smiling at her. She didn't reply. She just sat back down on the couch, as the jackal left.

**Cafe**

"HEY! SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Evil shouted, glaring at the other workers.

"YOU SHUT UP, BITCH! YOU SHOULD BE UP WITH US ANYWAYS!" Yumi yelled at him.

"Has anyone seen Grim? I haven't seen her all day." Flame spoke, looking at his friends.

"Oh, she found a kid, and she's watching him." Evil told the Mozzy, leaning back in his chair.

"That works." he mumbled, looking at the ground. Without warning, the window shattered, as a certain red squirrel landed on the ground, glass embedded in his body. Soon, the animal was being torn to pieces by Alex.

"HEY!" Evil shouted, catching the jackals attention. "YOU BETTER CLEAN THIS BLOOD UP!"

"Don't yell at him." Yumi squeaked, as the other male walked forward. The army bear's co-workers watched as he was being killed by the animal. They then watched as Alex tackled Splendont once more, making sure the "hero" wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

**Nightfall**

Chill smiled once she saw Broken. She walked up behind him, before trapping him in a bear hug.

"HI BROKEN!" she said happily, squeezing the Kit.

"Chill! You're crushing my organs!" he gasped out, struggling to get away.

"Sorry." she whispered, placing the boy back on the ground. He sighed, and looked at his friend. He then pushed on his chest, allowing her to hear his bone cracking.

"Your ribs aren't supposed to sound like that." he told her. She put her head down for a moment, before smiling up at him.

"Why don't you ask Grim to make you infected like me?" she suggested, changing her arms into claws. Broken took a step back.

"I'm good on being normal. I don't like needles, and I don't think she would infect me." he told her. The Chilla sighed, as her arms went back to normal.

"Okay. Want me to take you to the hospital?" she asked, tilting her head. He thought for a moment, before nodding. The girl smiled, and put him on her back, running off at top speed.

"CHILL! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" Broken shouted, as she jumped onto a roof.

**A Few Blocks Away**

"GRIM!" Rawr shouted, watching as the Sakunam fell off the ladder she stood on.

"Are you okay?" Shatter asked, looking at her friend.

"No. I fucking got nails in my body, and I fell. HELP ME UP, SOMEBODY!" she hissed, glaring at them. Both girls helped the animal up, watching as she plucked the nails out.

"You need some help?" Rawr asked.

"No. I'll be fine. Anyways, what do you guys want?" she spoke, turning her attention towards them.

"We're supposed to watch Cub tonight, and we were wondering if you wanted to come." Shatter told her.

"Yeah. Alright. But I gotta bring Roko. I don't trust him alone in the house." she replied. The two nodded, and waited as their friend went into the house. She soon came back empty handed.

"He's not in there." she told them.

"He probably got out when you were working on the roof," Shatter mumbled, before looking around. "He probably didn't get far. He might be down the street."

"Yeah. We'll all split up!" Rawr suggested. They all agreed, and went a certain way.

**Near Cuddly's House**

Roko walked around the town, until he saw a certain female Grim always talked to whenever she saw her. She turned around, and jumped a little in surprise.

"Oh. You must be Roko. I'm Cuddly." she told the boy, a smile on her face. He smiled back at her.

_'Nice to meet you, Cuddly. I understand you're a good friend of my watcher, correct?'_ he signed, his smile fading once he saw Cuddly tilt her head a little. The Tatakai looked around, and finally found something he could write on. He wrote the same message, apologizing for doing sign language.

"Oh. Yeah. And it's okay." she replied, smiling at him. He nodded his head, understanding now what he had to do for some of the tree friends in Happy Tree Town to understand him.

**Broken: Are you fucking kidding me?**

**Grim: What?**

**Alex: You took two days to write this. Where were you?**

**Grim: Well... Friday I went fishing...**

**Broken: How'd that go?**

**Grim: Pretty well actually. Then I was out all day yesterday... SO SHUT UP!**

**Broken: *sighs* Why did Sniffles create me?**

**Grim: You annoyed?**

**Broken: A little...**

**Grim: GOOD! Anyways... *hands Broken a note***

**Broken: NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! WE HAVE TOO MANY, AND YOU HAVE THIS STORY, 6GUN QUOTA, AND SPLIT APART TO DO! KNOCK IT OFF!**

**Grim: IT'S MY BRAIN! LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Broken: JUST STOP!**

**Grim: Bye guys. *to Broken* YOU WILL OBEY ME!**

**Broken: NEVER!**


	12. Die Die Die!

**Grim: *is trying to brush a dog* CC! Hold still dammit!**

**CC: *barks and runs away***

**Grim: GET BACK HERE! *chases her***

**Broken: Hi kitty kitty. *pets a black cat***

**Boots: *purrs and rubs against his leg***

**Broken: Good boy. *looks at Alex and gasps* How the hell are you doing that?**

**Alex: *is petting Mittens* What?**

**Broken: How are you petting Mittens? She's an asshole!**

**Alex: *shrugs* I don't know. You try.**

**Broken: *tries to pet Mittens***

**Mittens: *hisses and claws his hand away***

**Broken: BITCH!**

**Alex: *smiles* Why doesn't she like you guys?**

**Broken: Who knows. She's an evil cat.**

**Grim: *walks in room panting* Fuck it! *drops brush to the ground* Anyways, hey guys. As you can see, I agreed to watch my dad's three pets.**

**Broken: WHO ARE BEING ASSHOLES!**

**Alex: Mittens's being nice.**

**Broken: Yeah, to you.**

**Grim: I'm blaming it all because you're mean too, Alex.**

**Alex: Watch it!**

**Grim: You ain't gonna do shit! Anyways, here's an OC from my buddy!**

**XenaTheAlienChick****5/13/12 . chapter 11**

**rawr:hey Xena!**

me:wtf do you want rawr?

rawr:can we submit roar?

me:sure

rawr:yay!

roar:sup

shatter:your being submitted in this story!

roar:*sighs*ok

rawr:yayness!

me:lol plus rawr when you see someone on a roof dont scream at them

rawr:*looks down sadly* ok

me:*sighs* heres roar

name:roar

gender:male

age:16

species:heyena

eyecolor:purple

body color:mint green

hairstyle:gold emo scene mane like

apperence:neon purple tshirt with black splatters and says in neon blue lettering "keep calm and carry on" and wears black sweat pants with neon purple and neon blue polkadots and wears black and red converse

personality:scene, only random when people are sad, kind, and very friendly

powers:has super speed

misc:when he was born his voice was autotuned so everytime he talks its sounds autotuned

me:there ya have it

rawr:wow

shatter:i dont even know if we can submit anymore ocs?

me:*shrugs*probably but who knows

**Broken: Hurray.**

**Grim: Yeah. And guys, go for it. Submit OCs. I don't give a fuck anymore. I'm just tired. And Punk, sorry I didn't reply to you. If and when I make a Twitter account, I'll look ya up buddy.**

**Broken: And Bronycuddlykittehs, thanks. That was very helpful.**

**Grim: Now that that's all over. Enjoy the chapter. ALEX! GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND BRUSH CC!**

**Alex: That's your job.**

**Grim: *grabs brush and throws it at him***

**Alex: HEY!**

* * *

_BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK!_

Broken slowly opened his eyes, finding himself on the ground. In front of him, was a light blue dog, barking at the Kit to get up.

"Shut up." he hissed, pushing the animal, and sitting up. The dog whimpered, and walked away sadly, not even looking back at the mad boy.

"I swear I'm gonna kill everyone in this town one day." he mumbled, standing up, and walking away from his spot.

About a block away, Broken found Grim listening to music, not caring who past her. He walked up to his sister, a smile on his face.

"Hey Grim." he greeted. She starred at him, before taking out a headphone, and putting it in his ear.

"Hey Broken." she replied, smiling back. The Kit laughed, and walked next to the girl, the music blasting in his ear.

"Why do you listen to music so much?" he asked, looking at her.

"Why don't you listen to music much?" she spoke, smiling at her younger brother, who sighed.

"Because unlike you, I got things to do." he told her.

"Like what?" she asked. The Kit gave her no reply, only a punch to the shoulder.

"I WIN!" she said happily, laughing at the boy next to her. He only shook his head, and walked around town with the abnormal Sakunam.

**Cafe**

"You know, why does Grim still work here, if she's never on time?" Flame asked, looking back at his friends.

"Because Lumpy's too fuckin stupid to pay attention, or he's too scared to fire her." Evil replied, opening an eye to look at the Mozzy.

"She's not that bad." he said quietly.

"She's insane, and doesn't know what she's doing when she goes into that crazy stage." he spoke, trying to go back to sleep.

"Of course she does. She just doesn't want to stop once she starts killing." she replied, grabbing a cup, and filling it with coffee.

"Hey guys! Look who we found!" Rawr said happily, a familiar hyena following the two girls.

"Roar! Long time no see!" Yumi greeted, smiling down at the boy.

"Yeah. Hey Yumi." he replied, smiling back at her.

"Well, now that we all got to greet each other, can I go back to sleep?" Evil asked, glaring at the Varg.

"No." she replied, kicking him out of his chair. The bear yelled in anger, and quickly stood up.

"I'm getting pretty sick and tired of your shit, Yumi." he hissed, glaring at her.

"That's your problem. Not mine." she told him, a smile on her face. He growled at the girl, before looking at the three younger tree friends.

"What do you guys want?" he asked, leaning against the counter. They all looked at each other, before looking back at him.

"Three hamburgers." Shatter told him. He nodded, and slapped Snowy in the back of the head.

"THREE HAMBURGERS YOU LAZY FUCK!" he shouted in the Ilwyn's ear, making him jolt awake.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled, holding his right ear.

"Ha ha Snowy." Flame said, smiling at him.

"Fucking bitch." he mumbled, making the hamburgers. When they were done, he gave them to Yumi, who gave them to her friends.

"They're for free too." she told them.

"Thanks Yum." Roar spoke, as they sat down at a table.

"AND YOU DIE!" Flame spoke, setting his younger brother on fire, who ran around the little cafe, screaming at the top of his lungs. Everyone watched, neither of them helping the boy.

"DIE DIE DIE!" Evil shouted, hitting the boy multiple times with a frying pan. Blood splattered from the Ilwyn's skull, and landed on the floors and walls.

"I ain't cleaning it up." Yumi mumbled, sitting in Evil's chair.

"Why did they do that?" Roar asked his friends quietly.

"Oh. They don't like Snowy." Rawr told her friend, watching as Evil continued to beat the dead fox.

**Dusk**

Alex rounded a corner, finding Grim sitting on a bench. He shook his head once he saw her listening to music like she was earlier.

"Grim." he spoke, tapping her shoulder. She looked at him, waiting for him to speak, only to ignore him.

"Take out your headphones!" he demanded, glaring at her.

'Blacken the sun! What have I done? I feel so bad I feel so numb yeah!' she mouthed, coping the lyrics from the song she was listening to. He growled a little, before taking her headphones out for her.

"Prick!" she yelled, stopping her music, and standing up.

"You need to stop listening to music then!" he told her.

"FUNNY!" she laughed.

"I wasn't trying to be funny." he replied.

"Well you are." she told him, walking down the street by the jackal's side, putting her iPod in her pocket.

"So, what do you want?" she asked, looking at him.

"I want to go home." he told her. She laughed a little.

"Aw. What? Is Happy Tree Town too much for you?" she asked, smiling at him. He only shoved her into the street.

"No. It's not. I just wanna get home, and see if my sister's okay." he replied. She walked back onto the sidewalk, and by his side.

"Well, I do know someone who might be able to make another portal, but I'm not sure how long it's gonna take." she informed him. He shrugged a little.

"As long as it takes me home, I don't care." he told her. She nodded her head, and smiled at him.

"Alright. I'll talk to Cuddly, and see what she can do. While you're waiting, kill some people. They're starting to irritate me." she said.

"Why can't you do it?" he asked, as he stopped walking.

"Because I'm too lazy. See ya." she replied, running off. The jackal sighed, and went his own way.

**Cuddly's House**

"Cuddly!" Grim said in a high pitched voice. The cat looked up from her book, and smiled at her friend.

"Hey Grim. What's up?" she greeted.

"Nothing. I need you to make a portal to Manhattan. Alex wants to go home." she told her. The girl nodded, and stood up.

"Okay! But you'll need to get me some parts." she replied. The Sakunam sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll get them." she spoke, crossing her arms. Cuddly smiled, and started to list the things she needed, while Grim found a notebook and a pen. She listed everything on there, thanked her friend, and left. She then went to look for the jackal, already know she wasn't going to look for the parts her friend wanted.

**Midnight**

Alex dumped off the last of the metal Cuddly needed, and left, not wanting to stay any longer. He could hear the girl getting started on the machine, by planning out where to put each part.

While the jackal was walking down the street, he noticed a tiny puppy leaning against a tree, bruises covering his body. Sighing, he walked over to it, watching as it smiled at him. The dog ran up to him, and padded at his leg, his tail wagging like crazy. Alex picked the animal up, and admired him. Although he would never say it out loud, he had to admit, the dog was a little cute.

"You're gonna die if someone whistles." a voice spoke. Alex looked up, only to see Broken hanging upside down from the tree branch.

"What do you mean?" he asked, placing the dog on the ground.

"I mean, that dog is psycho. If he hears anything that sounds like a whistle, he'll freak out, and go on a killing spree." he replied, falling down, and landing on his feet.

"Sounds like something I can handle." he said, looking at the puppy, who was laying on his shoe.

"You probably can, but what about everyone else?" he asked.

"What about them?" he hissed, glaring at the Kit. "I don't care about them."

"Harsh dude. Harsh." he said quietly, shaking his head.

"You should already know I'm harsh, Broken. It's not a secret." he told him. The other male shrugged, and nodded his head, agreeing with the jackal. He then walked away, leaving Alex alone with the puppy. He looked down at the dog, and shrugged, walking away from it. He looked down, only to find it following him.

"No. Get out of here." he spoke, glaring at it. The dog just sat by his feet, pawing at his shoe.

"NO! GET!" he hissed, gritting his teeth. The dog's eyes filled with tears, about to cry. He continued to walk, the animal following him.

Alex soon rounded a corner, and heard someone whistling a tune. The dog heard it too, and started growling like crazy. He looked up at the jackal, and bit his leg. He let out a hiss of anger and pain, and kicked the dog away, watching as it slammed into a wall, bashing its skull in.

"At least he won't follow me anymore." he mumbled to himself, as he walked off.

About an hour later, Alex ran into Mole, who was tapping his cane on the ground. He hit the jackal's leg, receiving a demonic growl.

"Sorry 'bout that." Mole spoke, patting his arm.

"Don't touch me." he hissed, slapping his hand away. The purple mole stood there for a moment, wishing he could look at the other male.

"You don't have to be so mean." he told him.

"Don't tell me what I have to be!" he demanded, clenching his fists. Before the Mole could reply, Alex's fist went through his skull, killing the helpless creature.

"DUDE! STOP KILLING THE INNOCENT ONES! KILL SOMEONE LIKE POP OR LIFTY AND SHIFTY!" Grim shouted, walking up to her friend.

"Not my fault." he mumbled, both looking at Mole, who was laying in a puddle of his own blood.

"No. This is all on you bro." she replied, looking at him.

"Whatever. Hey. Where's Roko? I haven't seen him all day." he spoke, looking around, trying to find the tiny Tatakai.

"I have no idea. Rawr and Shatter tried helping me look for him yesterday, but we never found him." she replied. He sighed, and walked away, leaving the Sakunam to poke at Mole with his cane.

**Roko**

The small Tatakai walked through the woods, the twigs crunching under his feet. He finally reached a small river, and sat down by it, accepting he had lost his way back into town.

"Aw. The poor Roko is lost." a voice said. He shot up, looking around.

_'Where are you?'_ he signed, knowing the animal probably couldn't see him.

"Right here, kid." the voice spoke, grabbing the boy, and covering his nose with a damp cloth. Even if he could shout out for help, it wouldn't do him any good. The chemicals entered through his nose, and worked its way into his lungs, making him go to sleep.

"Good boy." he said, grabbing the Tatakai, and flying away.

**Broken: No! I said it's not a good idea!**

**Grim: Oh what do you know?**

**Broken: Whatever you know.**

**Grim: … SHUT UP!**

**Alex: *is asleep on the couch***

**Broken: Should we wake him up?**

**Grim: No. Let him sleep. I'm gonna be nice for once.**

**Broken: *slaps Grim* What happened to you?**

**Grim: What? I can't be nice?**

**Broken: NO! YOU CAN'T!**

**Grim: Whatever man. Imma do something, and start something new.**

**Broken: NO! PLEASE NO! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE IT ALL!**

**Grim: Shut up, Broken. Bye guys!**

**Broken: She's crazy!**

**Grim: Oh yeah. And sorry the chapter was short and sucky, but I got crazy music. *waves***

**Broken: WAIT! What's that? *points to ring on Grim's middle finger***

**Grim: Oh. It's something my mom got me for my birthday. I can't take it off till I'm married. *gags* Who the hell who marry me?**

**Broken: My same thoughts exactly, and that's freaking-**

**Grim: BEFORE YOU GO ANY FURTHER, SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

**Broken: What?**

**Grim: We promised we would say anything like that, cause I don't wanna get my ass chewed out by anyone on here.**

**Broken: Oh... right... well then... IT'S FREAKING STUPID!**

**Grim: Okay. I'll accept that. Bye guys!**

**Broken: BYE BYE!**


End file.
